Running Wild
by TrappedDream
Summary: When your fate is out to get to you, you have nowhere to run. Sam/OC Dean/OC
1. Prologue

Once, I was told I was trying to control my fate a little too much. The woman who said this had also said that if I let the things be, I would feel more...complete since I was part of the chain, one of the pieces of the big puzzle.

I didn't understand it at the time, but now this is all crystal clear. Every step we take, every little thing we do, it's all leading us to be the people we are supposed to be. Even if we can't see it, we're all pawns of the future that is planned for all of us.

And the funny thing? For our whole lives, people tried to describe the future that was waiting for us with words that are not enough. We were all labeled like if we were some type of canned food. The boy who is raised to be the perfect soldier. The girl who is too wild to be let free. The boy who is too smart for his own sake. The girl who would be forced to break her own restrains.

But somehow, despite all of our differences, we do fit. When your future's out to get to you, you realize you're not that different from the crowd that you always felt isolated from. Somewhere, somehow, you are one with all those damaged goods out there.

And until then? You just sit and wait to find someone as corrupted as you are, because trust me, no one is ever alone.


	2. Turning Point Part 1

**_A.N: Hey people! It's the beginning, I guess:D I hope you'll like the chapter! Don't forget to review please!_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental._**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ariadne. chanel and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you_**=)

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer night in chaotic New York. There was nothing unusual about the night. If anything, it seemed to be a very promising evening with clear skies and bright stars. At least that's what Alexandra Harper thought as soon as she walked out of her townhome. She hadn't been on a date in two years since she divorced her third husband and she was excited.<p>

The night flew by and Alexandra had a wonderful time. Her date, Santiago, had been great. When he dropped her off at her door, she recalled her phone conversation with her daughter Claire.

_"Mom, don't worry about it! You will be fine!" her daughter said over the phone._

_"I don't think I should go, I don't want to leave your grandma alone," Alexandra walked around her house nervously._

_"My grandma will be fine. You're just saying that because he's younger than you," even though her mom couldn't see her, she could imagine her daughter rolling her eyes._

_"Exactly, we probably have nothing in common! I'm 50, Claire, he's 40," she sighed and finally sat on her couch._

_"I see nothing wrong with that, mom. I gotta go, but you go and have fun. You will be fine! And, of course, I want details in the morning."_

Her daughter had been right. She was glad that she didn't cancel her date last minute like she had been wanting to.

Alexandra unlocked her door and was welcomed by darkness. She turned on the light of the hallway and walked towards her living room.

"Mom? I'm home," she shouted. Her mom always waited for her to get home, even if she was old enough to take care of herself. When Claire lived with them, she had always complained about it since she liked to get home when it was no longer dark outside.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>Claire Harper was pulled away from her sleep by a gentle tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Miss? We are about to land."

She looked around, and then tried to smile at the flight attendant. "Thank you."

Rubbing her freezing arms, she took a deep breath and leaned her head to the window, willing herself to stay calm. If it were a different time, she would be so excited to be finally home, to see her mother and grandmother, to take in that unique, delicious smell that always filled her house, laughing at anything-

Instead, now she was on her way to a funeral home.

She sniffed, feeling the skin around her eyes getting painfully dry and sticky, so she gulped and waited for the plane to land.

What happened after that was almost mechanical. Leaving the airport, getting a cab, and-

Standing right outside of her home.

The thing was, it didn't really feel like home. Not after her grandmother was gone.

_Killed._ She could hear that little annoying voice in her head but she shook her head, trying to shake off the horrible thoughts. That doubt had been in there ever since she got the news, but so far, she had managed to repress it.

Keep it together. She demanded herself and walked to the house, then knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, the door opened and revealed her mother, who was wiping her eyes with a tissue in her hand.

"Oh, Claire…" her voice cracked when she pulled her into a hug and wrapped her arms around Claire."You're here."

"Hi mom," Claire managed to whisper and stepped into the house. She half expected her grandmother to step out of the kitchen in an apron, smiling at her as always, but the house was empty.

There wasn't any pie smell.

There wasn't any laughing.

There was a big, fat bunch of nothing.

"How did it happen?" she asked once she sat down on the couch and her mother shook her head, taking deep breaths to hold the tears.

"They-the police said there weren't any signs of breaking in…" she sobbed. "It seems like she fell on the knife. But they can't-" she sucked in a breath. "They can't explain how it happened five times in different parts of her body..."

Claire rubbed her eyes for what it seemed like the hundredth time since the morning,

"I called your aunts, they're on their way…" her mother muttered and she nodded, holding her phone in her hand like her life depended on it.

"Claire?"

Her head snapped up. "Mom, I-uh…I'll be back in a second, do you mind-?"

Her mother shook her head again. "No, honey-of course not."

Claire got up from the couch and pushed open the door, walked into the small backyard, feeling the grass tickling her legs. For over a minute, she stood like that, listening to the familiar noise of cars and the crowded city, holding her phone tightly.

Then, right there and then, on the backyard of her house that didn't smell like home anymore, she changed her whole fate.

"Mr. Winchester?" she said when the beeping reached her ears. "It's Claire Harper. I think I might need help," she gulped. "I think it's happening again."

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone, Claire rushed to the kitchen. Only one word flashed in her head with neon lights: <em>SALT<em>. She grabbed the salt her grandmother used to cook, and started pouring it on the windows.

"Claire? What are you doing?" her mom asked her right away. Claire had never told her what happened a few years back. She was sure no one would ever believe her, hell, she wasn't even sure if she believed it herself, so she kept it secret.

"It's just to keep the bad vibes out, mom," she poured nervously. Her mom looked at her daughter with worry written all over her face, but she thought it was 'expected' that she was so freaked out, may it be crying on the floor or salting everything like crazy. Alexandra went to her room upstairs, leaving Claire alone pouring salt wherever she thought it was necessary. She was about to pour salt by the front door when her phone rang, making her jump and drop salt everywhere around her. She answered her phone, already knowing who it was.

"Mr. Winchester?" Claire sighed relieved. If there was someone that could help her, it would be him.

"No, I'm his son," the deep voice at the other end of the line said. "Are you Claire Harper?"

"Yes, I'm Claire. I need to speak to your father," she walked over to her mom's couch and sat down. She didn't want to talk to anyone but to John.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possi-"

"What do you mean with _'that's not possible'_? What's your name?" she demanded. There was a long pause before the man answered.

"Dean. I mean-" she interrupted him again.

"Look, Dean, I need to talk to your father NOW, it's an-"

"Claire, listen to me and stop interrupting me," Claire felt bad for treating him like that. "My father can't talk to you now, but if you tell me what's going on without freaking out on me, I might be able to help you with whatever you need."

"My grandma was murdered," she simply stated. There was another pause on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"I'm waiting for more info about your grandmother's murder. Plenty of people are murdered every day," Dean sounded a bit annoyed and Claire knew it was her fault. She heard someone else talking and asking Dean to give him the phone. "Fine!"

"Hi, Claire, right?" the other man said and she sighed. She wondered with how many people she had to talk in order to speak with John.

"Yes, I'm Claire."

"I'm Sam, I'm sorry for your loss," Sam said sounding more caring than Dean. Claire didn't say anything at all, and heard Sam sigh. "I apologize for my brother's behavior, he can be thoughtless sometimes."

"Yeah, I noticed," she said, pulling at her hair, and she could hear Dean saying that he wasn't thoughtless _at all_.

"How did your grandma die?"

Claire didn't even want to say it because that would mean imagining it, but she knew she had to if she wanted to get help.

"She fell on a knife five times," she tried to breathe deeply to avoid crying. "Look, I've dealt with demons before. This is too strange and I need your help."

"Where are you?" Sam asked her and she immediately gave him her address. "We'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Sam."

They hung up the phone, and she went to check on her mom. She was crying in her sleep, and after covering her with a blanket, Claire sat down on the floor with a sigh. For some reason, she couldn't help but to feel guilty even though she knew it wasn't her fault. John had told her that it would never be her fault.

Then why was it, sitting on the floor with salt all over her that she felt like she was the one to blame?


	3. Say It Until You Believe It

**_A.N: Hey people! Thank you soo much for your support:D I hope you'll like the chapter! Don't forget to review please!_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p_**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ariadne. chanel and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you_**=)

* * *

><p>As soon as Dean and Sam arrived to New York, the chaos of the city started to get in Dean's nerves.<p>

"I drove 12 hours non-stop so we could be stuck in traffic! This is great!" They had been stuck there for the past 20 minutes.

Sam sighed and looked at the map. "If I'm not wrong, we're close to her house. Maybe you should start looking for a parking spot."

Sam and Dean looked around but found nothing. Dean laughed bitterly. "Dude, I hate big cities."

The cars finally started moving, and the search for the parking spot continued.

"Dean, there!" Sam pointed at an empty spot and Dean rushed to park there. The space was tight, but there was enough room for the Impala. "We need a smaller car."

Dean shook his head. "Don't hate on my baby."

"I'm not hating on your…baby. I'm just saying-" Dean interrupted his brother.

"Whatever you're saying, save it," Dean said and walked next to Sam to look at the map. "So where's her house?"

"We're here so…" he counted the blocks, making Dean frown. "Seven blocks away."

Dean and Sam walked to the house. Dean was complaining all the way about how busy the city was, and how he didn't like that the car parked so far away and Sam listened patiently, even if he was as annoyed as his brother was. He knew the girl needed help, and at the moment, that's all that mattered.

Seven blocks later, they were standing right in front of the house. Dean looked annoyed at the empty parking spot that was in front of her house.

"This is it," Sam said as he double checked the address on the piece of paper.

"Old money?" Dean said to no one in particular. The 5-story townhome was beautiful from the outside, but in the inside, sadness and grief filled the entire home. Sam walked up the steps and rang the bell. The maid immediately opened the door and let them in without questions.

The house was full of people.

"We're looking for Claire Harper," Dean told the maid and she nodded,then signalled them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Heather," Claire tried to smile at her roommate as she handed her a glass of water.<p>

"Don't mention it," she said, sitting beside her. "I know it must be hard for you."

Claire nodded slightly, and focused her eyes on the glass.

One breath. Two breath.

_'No crying_,' she demanded herself and took a shaking breath, then put the glass on the counter and walked to the bathroom. She locked it behind her and quickly washed her face, trying to repress the sobs.

"Okay," she muttered as she looked at herself on the mirror. "You're fine. It's okay."

Heaving a deep sigh, she unlocked the door and left the bathroom, but just before she walked into the living room, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss? The gentlemen you've been waiting are here."

She blinked a few times dumbly, and nodded. "Uh-thanks Mary, where are they?"

"Study room," she answered and walked away. Claire pulled at her hair nervously.

"You're fine," she reminded herself silently once more before opening the door of the study room.

The brothers turned around as soon as they heard the door. Claire walked into the room feeling exhausted and miserable. She was still playing around with her hair, so she pulled it up into a messy bun and extended her hand towards the taller brother.

"Hi, I'm Claire," she said quickly and the man shook her hand.

"I'm Sam, and he's my brother Dean," Claire nodded, and shook Dean's hand too.

"Nice to meet you," Claire said quietly. Truth to be told, it really wasn't nice to meet them. She wished she didn't have to meet them, or at least not in the circumstances she was in.

"You have a nice house," Dean said as he looked around the room.

"It's my grandma's house," she closed her eyes trying to compose herself. "I-I guess it's my mom's house now."

"We're very sorry for your loss," Sam sat down on an armchair and Claire sat right in front of him. There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them, until Dean spoke.

"Salt," Dean was looking at the window frame.

"Mr. Winchester taught me that," she let her hair down so she could pull it some more and then frowned. "Where is your dad? I thought he would come with you."

The brothers exchanged looks and Dean sat next to Sam.

"My father died a couple of years ago," Dean answered and eyed her curiously.

Claire felt even more sadness engulf her when she heard that. He had been very nice when she met him.

"I'm sorry. He was a great man. He helped me a great deal when I first dealt with demons," she sighed and rubbed her puffy eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Sam.

"What?" Claire knew that look. They wanted to say something but they weren't sure whether they should do so or not.

"I'm not trying to be insensitive," Dean started and Claire felt the need to roll her eyes. "But we've never heard of you and you seem to know our dad pretty well."

Claire sighed. She knew it was going to be a long day. "A demon possessed me. I don't remember anything at all about what happened. I simply know that Mr. Winchester helped me out, he taught me about the salt, holy water, and all that."

"He just appeared out of nowhere to save you?" Dean asked her frowning.

"I'm sure it wasn't out of nowhere," Claire answered more than annoyed. Sam cleared his throat and glared at Dean.

"So you don't know why demons would come and kill your grandma, then."

"I've no idea, Sam," Claire started crying and they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry..." she sniffled, trying to compose herself after a minute. "I shouldn't-"

"No, it's-it's okay," Sam said. "Take your time."

She sucked in a shaking breath. "Like I told you...the times I was possessed, it's a...it's like I blacked out, I don't remember anything. I just have-" she paused, gritting her teeth. "I just have some flashes. I don't know how much of them are memories or simply nightmares."

"When did it happen?"

"About...5 years ago," she answered, her voice was hoarse. "But...it just doesn't make any sense, why now?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Claire, um, did your grandmother know about-" Sam was cut off when she shook her head fervently.

"I didn't tell her or anyone, ever! It just- it seems unreal, you know? I feel like I'll wake up from this, whatever it is, anytime now."

"When was the last time she talked with you?"

She frowned slightly. "About three days ago. I came as soon as I heard-"

"So you weren't here when it happened?"

She shook her head.

"What about your mother? Do you think we could talk to her?"

She suddenly looked alarmed. "Um, of course, but I don't think-"

"Don't worry," Sam assured her. "She won't suspect of anything unusual."

Claire hesitated a little but nodded. She knew it was for the best. "Alright, but can you wait until this is over? She has to deal with relatives and friends."

"Yeah, that's fine," Sam seemed overly understanding. More awkward silence happened when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Claire raised her voice a little so the person could hear her.

The door opened slowly revealing Heather. "Is everything alright?"

Claire groaned. She was grateful that Heather was acting all caring and sympathetic, but Claire needed space and she was suffocating her.

"Yeah, everything is alright. They simply are…" Claire didn't know what to say. She felt stupid to even consider telling the truth. No one would ever believe her.

"We're from the FBI," Dean said quickly showing his badge and Sam followed suit.

Claire looked confused for second but she would question them later. "FBI, right."

"Oh! I'm Heather, her -" before she could say something Claire would've hated, she cut her off midsentence.

"Heather is my roommate," she said and the boys nodded politely. Dean gave Heather a very flirty smile but she didn't return it. Claire suddenly felt like laughing, but she kept it to herself, bracing yourself.

"Nice to meet you," Dean shook her hand and kept sending her looks that she cared nothing about.

"Well, I should probably...head out." Heather said and Claire nodded, crossing her arms. "See you later," she pecked her on the cheek and left the room.

Claire, on the other hand turned to Sam and Dean.

"FBI?" she asked incredulously. "Are you guys serious? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to fake something like that?"

Dean smirked slightly. "You know what they say…what's life without a little danger?"

Claire shook her head. "I should probably check on my mom to see if she's alright."

"Yeah, sure..." Sam said quickly. "You go ahead. Do you mind if we check house meanwhile?"

"No, suit yourself," Claire said with a shrug and left the room. She looked around for a few minutes until she finally found her mom.

"Mom?" she said as she reached her. She was surrounded by relatives she didn't even know. "Hey, do you need any help?"

Her mom smiled at her tentatively. "No, sweetheart, I'm sure today has been really tiring for you. Why don't you go rest a little?"

Claire frowned slightly. "No, I-I don't think so. I'm fine."

_I'm fine,_ she repeated in her head once again. _If I say it enough, I'll believe it too._

Claire was stopped by relatives and friends on her way back to the study. It took her more than she expected, but when she got there, she found it empty. _They probably are looking around the-_, her thought was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around immediately. Sam was holding his hands up, looking as surprised as she was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Sam smiled shyly.

"You're huge, I've no idea how you can sneak up on people," Claire's hand flew to cover her mouth.

Dean chuckled from behind Sam. "We're pro's. We need to know how to sneak on people."

Claire walked to the desk, opened a drawer and got a bottle of whisky. She hated whisky, but alcohol was alcohol in emergency situations, hence the bottle that she had hidden there a few years back.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam. He simply frowned and scratched his head.

"What? My grandma was killed by demons, it may be early, but it's necessary."

"We're not judging," Dean sounded a bit sarcastic, but Claire ignored it. She didn't want to get more upset because of a jerk.

"So did you find anything?" Claire was opening drawer after drawer trying to find a glass she had also hidden with the bottle.

"We found traces of sulfur, so it seems demons had something to do with it," Sam said.

"Oh, whatever," Claire said to herself and gave up on finding a glass, finally opening the bottle and drinking straight from it. "I did tell you it had something to do with demons."

Dean took the bottle from her, ignoring her whining, and took a sip.

"What I don't get is why," he said as he handed her back the bottle. "Demons possessing family members? It's not typical."

"Well, for me, using demons in a sentence is not typical," Claire muttered as she looked down at some letters sent to her grandmother. Sam walked towards her and frowned when he saw the letters.

"I thought you said the house was your grandmother's."

"It is," she paused. "It was," when she lowered her eyes, it dawned on her."Oh, um, we had the same name, Claire. My mom…she thought it was a great way to-" she stopped talking when she saw Sam and Dean exchanging looks again."What am I missing here?"

"Nothing," Dean said quickly. "Nothing. Uh, do you think we could talk to your mother today? We can come tomorrow, if you'd like."

"It actually would be great, thank you," she said. "I don't think she can talk to '_FBI agents_' now."

"We understand," Sam said and glared at his brother when he took another sip from Claire's bottle. "Are you going to be here all day?"

"Yeah, well..." she ran her hand through her hair and sighed."I guess I'll go back home to sleep later on."

"Oh, you don't live here?" Sam asked.

"No, I moved out after what happened with the demons." There was a silence until she spoke again."I would ask you to stay here but, you know, you're FBI agents," she laughed and drank some more. She offered the bottle to Dean, who was ready to take it, but Sam glared at him once more.

"No, thanks," Dean said sounding annoyed.

"That's alright, Claire. We'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, of course. Let me walk you to the door," she offered but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine," Dean sent her his most charming smile, or at least that's what she thought, and walked out of the room with his brother.

"At least they are cute, grandma," she whispered, looking at the ceiling and gulped down some more whisky.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing a couple of houses away from Claire's mom's house. Dean had gone to check them in at a hotel and to sleep for a couple of hours. Sam was going to follow Claire to her house, and once he knew where she lived, he would call Dean so he could join him.<p>

Luckily for Sam, she only lived 15 minutes away from her mom's house. He called Dean right away and an hour later, he was there.

"I hate big cities!" Dean announced as soon as he got there. "It took me 30 minutes to get here and 30 minutes to park!"

Sam ignored his brother and yawned. "She lives in the 14th floor."

"Right," Dean looked up and laughed. "So if something happens, how are we supposed to get to her?"

"We're gonna hope nothing happens?" Sam offered and Dean snickered.

"Since when has that ever worked for us?"

Sam rolled his eyes and focused his gaze on the window again."So, what do you think about the same name issue?"

Dean shrugged slightly. "Maybe demons are trying to finish the unfinished business?"

"Yeah, but since when do they mistake people? You know, I was thinking, maybe it has something to do with-"

"The apocalypse?" Dean asked. "Nah, don't think so. It's a normal, ordinary hunt. Enjoy it while you can."

Sam curled his lips, but didn't object. "Yeah, okay."

"She looks nice though," Dean smiled wolfishly and chuckled.

Sam glared at his brother. "Dude, seriously..."

"What? I'm just saying..."

"She just lost her grandmother," Sam said still focused on the window.

"So? Hot chicks also lose family members," Dean looked at Claire's floor with his binoculars and smiled when Claire looked out of the window. "And there she is."

Sam sighed. "Let's hope nothing happens tonight."

"Sam?"

"What's up?" Sam turned to look at Dean, who was smiling.

"That Heather chick was hot, too," Dean knew it would bother his brother so much if he said it, and that was exactly why he did so.

"C'mon man, we're working."

Dean shook his head. "Are you going to tell me that I'm the only one who found her attractive?"

"You find every single woman in the world attractive, Dean," Sam yawned again.

Dean stopped for a second what he was doing and then shrugged. Sam was probably right, yet, he didn't care. "Sammy likes Claire!" Dean sang childishly.

"I didn't even say-ugh!" Sam made himself comfortable and put his binoculars down. "I'm taking a nap. Let me know if anything happens."

But as soon as he closed his eyes, Dean was already shaking him.

"Demons," Dean said and jumped out of the car. Sam immediately did the same and noticed the black smoke making its way to Claire's windows.

"So much for hoping," Sam muttered and they both ran to Claire's building, letting the doorman open the door for them.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Heather, I'm fine," Claire said, exhausted.<p>

"You know I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, I know," she said, running her hand through her hair as she sat beside her.

"Claire-"

"Can we not talk about it right now?" she said tensely. "I seriously need to-" she was cut off when a cracking voice reached her ears, sending alarms to her body. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Claire-"

"Shh!" she held up her hand, signaling her to be silent and they heard another cracking voice, this time louder.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know..." she took a step back as the lights flickered. "Oh no..."

The sound of the window glass, shattering to pieces echoed through the room, causing the salt lines to be destroyed.

"Heather, run!"

She let out a scream and black smoke filled her mouth as she fell on her knees. She stood there for a second, and then stood up, and the act alone was enough to give Claire goose bumps.

"Heather?" Claire whispered and she smiled.

"Not really. But it's nice to see you Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<em><em>So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions!**

**Review Response:**

**Nakis: **Thank you soo much! It won't be so confusing in the following chapters, promise! =)


	4. Of Demons And Angels

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=)_ **

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p_**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ariadne. chanel and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you_**=)

* * *

><p>Claire stared at Heather in shock. "This can't be happening again," she muttered to herself but the demon heard her loud and clear.<p>

"Oh Claire, don't worry. I promise this will be the last time it happens," the demon said.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

"Why did you kill my grandma?" tears started brimming Claire's eyes.

"Well, that wasn't me," the demon started and pushed her against the wall. "You see, when you send someone else to do your job, things don't go exactly like you want."

"Just kill me," Claire said quietly and the demon smirked.

"And where's the fun in that? Today I feel like having fun with you. Last time I saw you, I was pretty nice, but then we had to bump into a Winchester," the demon walked away, letting her fall on the floor. She smirked. "I don't like it when they get involved- and now they are running upstairs to save you. Lovely."

Claire frowned. _What the hell?_

The demon pulled Claire up by the hair. "C'mon, I want to see who will try to save your pretty ass and fail."

She dragged her all the way to the living room. The comments made Claire feel guiltier than she already was feeling. She didn't want to hurt anyone else; she just wanted to be done with it, whatever it was.

"Oh! Do you hear that?" the demon's smirk went wider. "They are coming for you. How sweet!"

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. The demon let go of her hair, and from the living room, opened the door, letting them step in cautiously.

"Well, hello boys!" the demon said, getting a knife from the kitchen and grabbing Claire from the hair again, pressing the knife against her throat. "You took long!"

Sam was pointing his gun at Heather while Dean held a knife tightly.

"Let them go," Sam gritted his teeth but the demon just laughed.

"I don't think so," she pulled Claire's hair tighter and pressed the blade of the knife even harder against her throat. Blood dripped down her neck and Claire let out a whimper. Dean took a step closer but this caused the demon to press it even more. Claire gasped and Sam pulled Dean back.

"Unless you want to die too, I suggest you to leave."

"Like hell that's going to happen!" Dean said and held up the knife. "Let them go, now!"

"Sorry Dean..." Heather said. "Orders are orders..."

"Orders?" Sam asked and Heather raised her brows.

"Oh..." she looked at them, feigning innocence."Oh, you don't know, huh? It's adorable..."

Dean took a step towards her, but she tsked.

"Uh uh uh..." she said."Not so fast, cowboy. Unless you want me to spill her organs to the floor..."

"Oh God..." Claire whimpered and Heather clicked her tongue.

"He is not here right now, sweetheart," she smiled at Claire's efforts to get free. "You know what's really weird? Those were your grandmother's last words as well…" she whispered into her ear. "Just before she started begging…"

"Let me go, you bitch!" Claire said with a newfound rage, struggling against her grip.

"Don't move, Claire, everything will be fine," Sam said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What orders?" Dean questioned her.

Heather laughed. "Wow, so you think I'm going to just spill out the info?"

"No," Dean said smiling. "I know you're going to tell us about these orders."

"That's where you're incredibly wrong," Heather turned to look at Sam and giggled. "If you only knew…"

Claire didn't know what was going on. Why would someone want her dead? She heard Sam muttering something in another language. Heather let go of Claire and sent Sam flying to a wall.

"That's not happening tonight, love." She said and held Claire again. "And Barbie? Behave for a minute"

"Sam?" she whispered as she tried to scramble out of her grip, afraid that he wouldn't answer, but he stood up.

"Oh how sweet…" the demon said with a fake tenderness in her voice.

"What do you want from me?" Claire asked breathlessly and the demon let out a chuckle.

"Me? I'm just a messenger. You're lucky I got to you first, I usually like doing my thing fast."

"If this is fast, I wonder what is slow," Claire started but the demon dropped her and sent her flying to the wall. Heather turned to look at Claire, turning her back to the boys, and played with the knife.

"You really need to learn when to shut the fuck up," Heather walked up to her until their faces were a few inches apart. "You're a nice meat suit, but you can be really annoying."

Claire saw Dean walking towards Heather with a knife, but tried to ignore him.

"Bitch," Dean said and Heather immediately turned around. Dean threw holy water on Heather. Claire fell hard on the floor and hit her head on a chair.

"Claire!" Sam shouted, but she didn't answer.

Dean was about to stab the demon when Heather's eyes turned black.

"I don't think so, pretty boy," the demon said and the black smoke left Heather's body. Heather collapsed but Dean was able to catch her.

"Claire!" Sam ran to her side, checked if she was still breathing, and then, let out a breath.

"She's fine," he told Dean, examining the open wound on her head as Heather's eyelids fluttered open.

"Who-who are you?" she rasped out. "Wh-" when she saw Claire, she tried to stand up. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing..." Sam said in an assuring voice, and lifted Claire from the ground.  
>"What's wrong with her?"<p>

"Okay, Heather, calm down!" Dean snapped as Sam placed Claire on the couch and he crouched down, patting Claire's cheek gently.

"Claire, come on, wake up."

Meanwhile, Heather had thrown herself on the other couch, sobbing, and Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Sammy, you go and deal with the drama queen, I'll wake her up."

Sam turned his eyes to the sobbing girl on the couch. "Dude-"

"Come on, give her your puppy eyes, she'll be fine."

Sam shot him an evil look and walked to Heather. "Um- Heather?"

"Go away! She's dead, right? I know she's dead! I killed her- Oh, I want to wake up from this nightmare!"

"God knows me too..." Dean muttered. "Hey, blondie. Come on, open your eyes."

Claire stirred a little and Dean sat next to her.

"Claire?" Heather ran to her side, pushing Dean out of the way.

She opened her eyes and groaned. Her hand flew to her head and when she looked at it, it was soaked in blood. Her eyes went wide and Heather immediately hugged her tightly.

"Oh God, Claire! I thought I killed you! I'm so sorry! Oh, Claire!" Heather sobbed loudly. Claire looked at Sam and Dean and mouthed, 'Help me.'

"Okay, okay, that's enough, drama queen," Dean pulled her off Claire. "She needs to go to the hospital."

Heather's eyes only focused on Claire. "I'm coming with you."

"Heather, I'm fine," Claire sat up with Sam's help. "Do you guys mind taking me to the hospital?"

Sam shook his head but Heather frowned. "I'm taking you to the hospital! This is MY fault!"

"I think it's better if you stay home," Dean said and walked up to the kitchen.

"You are freaking out and that's just going to make her more nervous," Sam tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen.

"But this is my fault!"

Claire rolled her eyes and winced. It hurt more than she expected. "I'm going with them and you're staying!"

Dean walked back with a bottle of vodka and a kitchen towel.

"Oh great, I need a drink-" Claire reached out but Dean pulled it away before she could grab the bottle.

"Not now," he smirked at her and poured some alcohol on the towel, pressing it to her head.

"Ouch! Dean, it hurts!"

"You'll live," he said as Heather let out a sob.

"I thought I killed you!"

"But you didn't, yay," Claire mumbled as Heather slumped down on the coach.

"What the hell has gotten into me?"

Sam muttered something along the lines, "you wouldn't believe," and Claire let out a hiss as Dean pressed the towel to the wound harder than before.

"Give me that-"

"Claire-"

"You're hurting my head!"

"You're hurting my head right now too, but I'm not bitching about it," Dean muttered as Claire smacked his hand.

"Hilarious. My best friend just got possessed and tried to kill me, shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

"I got- what?"

"Not now, Heather!"

"We should go," Sam said, looking at them, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can you stand on your own?" Dean asked Claire but as soon as she tried to stand up, she sat back down.

"I guess not," Claire held on to Dean so she could stand up. Heather glared at Dean and helped her up.

"I'm com-"

Claire kissed Heather's cheek and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"But-"

They walked out of the door before Heather could object and annoy them even more.

"Phew." Dean whistled "You have one crazy roommate, I'm telling ya."

Claire glared at him. "Thanks," she said and got in their car.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and hugged herself, leaning her head on the window, blinking back the tears.

"Don't fall asleep," Sam warned her. "We're not sure if everything's okay yet."

She nodded again. "Yeah, okay," she paused. "Guys...what did she mean, back there? As in...orders?"

A silence fell upon them and Claire turned her head.

"Dean, the hospital-"

"We're not going to the hospital," he said curtly and Claire frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"We aren't going because you aren't dying," Dean said and kept driving.

"Where are we going then?" she gulped nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, Claire, you'll be fine," Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, nice to know- where you are taking me?"

"To our hotel," Dean simply said looking at her through the rear mirror.

"Your hotel?" Claire repeated. "Do you have any freaking idea how creepy that sounds? You can't just kidnap me to _'your hotel'_!" she mimicked Dean's voice. "There could be something seriously wrong with my head-"

"You got that right-"

"Dude!"

"What, just saying," Dean shrugged.

Claire clenched her teeth. "I need to go to hospital."

"Demons can get to you in hospital."

"And I could die from internal bleeding in your hotel!"

Dean finally parked in front of a hotel. A cheap hotel.

"Look, you're going to be fine, blondie," Dean got out of the car and helped her out. "Besides, I'm sure you don't want to be waiting at some hospital."

Claire sighed. _And I'm sure I don't want to spend my night in some sketchy hotel._

* * *

><p>Claire stood in front of the room's door. She took a look at the room when Dean opened the door and raised her eyebrows. She had been right.<p>

"And I want to stay here?"

"Well, we aren't rich like you," Dean said and walked in.

"I don't want to stay here."

"Tough luck! This is all we can offer."

"I have an open wound on my head," she said, as if talking with a five year old. "Wound. Bleeding. Dangerous," she motioned at the beds. "Do you have any idea how many germs are probably dancing on that pillow right now? I can't sleep there!"

"Claire-"

"Don't _'Claire'_ me, Sam, I'm hurt! Have you seen my head? I need help, it's probably going to scar-"

"Listen, princess, it's either this, or demons," Dean cut her off with a rather stern voice, and Claire shot Sam a pleading look. "You choose."

"I'm sure it won't scar," Sam said trying to sound assuring. "It's not even a deep one."

She tried to resist the urge to stomp her feet like a child.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, if I die because of it, I'm haunting both of you."

Dean snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Hey!"

"Just saying," he gave her a childish smile. _I won't think any of it, _she thought.

Claire walked up to the mirror and looked at her hair.

"I need a shower."

"Need help?" Dean smirked as he sat on one of the beds. She glared at Dean and locked herself in the bathroom.

She took a look at the shower and she shuddered.

"And I'm supposed to shower here?" she shouted and started undressing quickly. When she finished her shower and went out, she saw that Sam was lying on one bed and Dean on the other one and frowned.

"Um," Claire stammered. "Who will I sleep with- I mean-" she paused when Dean grinned."Bedwise."

Dean's grin went wider. "Me?" he offered innocently and Claire tried to ignore the annoying, fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"I could stay in another room," she stated but Sam shook his head.

"The demons can attack again. I don't think it would be safe."

She heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed. "You think they would?"

"I don't think so, but it's better not to take any risks."

She crossed her arms. "Okay...is there any other room? You or Dean can stay with me, and you know, that way things wouldn't be this awkward," she let out a nervous laugh.

Dean shook his head. "It's better if we stick together, at least for now."

Claire gulped and turned to look at Sam.

"He's right. Demons might swing buy and we can't afford to be apart," Sam gave her an apologetic look. She sighed and sat on Sam's bed.

"Do you-"

"Oh-no, not at all," Sam stood up nervously. "I can sleep on the floor."

Dean raised his eyebrows and coughed. Claire glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's my fault you're here," she moved to the left side of the bed and patted the empty space next to her. "We're adults and I know that unlike your brother," Dean glared at her. "You will behave."

Sam cleared his throat and sat on the bed awkwardly.

"So, how will we-?" Claire coughed. "I'm staying on this side-"

"I'll take this side," Sam said awkwardly.

"Sure," Claire smiled.

"Will I need to cover my ears?"

Claire glared at him. "Hilarious," she said. "Sam, are you sure we're going to fit in this bed?"

Sam raised his brows.

"I mean, no offense, but you're kinda...big and it's a twin bed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You can sleep in my bed princess, come on."

Claire felt her cheeks burning. "I think I'll be fine, thanks."

"I'm not going to bite..." Dean grinned at her. "Unless that's what you-"

"Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're boring, Sammy. You always 'Dean' or 'dude' me," he mocked his brother.

"Claire just met us. She probably thinks we're freaks-" Sam started and Claire could only lower her eyes. "And you say things like those."

Dean grinned. "I'm sure she prefers us 'freaks' over some demons."

"Can you please stop talking about me like if I wasn't here?"

They both turned to look at her.

"And I don't think you're freaks," she stated and cleared her throat. "Well...not that much."

"Gee, thanks."

"You hunt demons for a living," she reminded him. "I think you should be happy that I added 'not that much'," she got up from the bed and got in Dean's bed. "If you say anything, I'll kick you."

"So that means that I can bite you?"

Claire swung her feet to slam it to his leg. "Shut it, Casanova," she muttered and started dozing off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Maybe we should call Cas..." was the last thing she heard before falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sleeping beauty," someone nudged her. "It's time to wake up."<p>

"Five more minutes," she snuggled closer to the voice.

"Dean..." she heard another voice said and then she realized where she was. Claire didn't even want to open her eyes. _This is just perfect!_

"Damn it..." she whispered to herself and opened her eyes. Dean was grinning down at her with an arrogant expression on his face."Dean!" she exclaimed. "What the hell-?"

Dean held up his hands, feigning surrender. "You were the one who used me as a pillow."

"You-I-" Claire stammered and got up from the bed. "You're unbelievable!"

"And you drool a little," Dean smirked and pointed at the side of her mouth. "Cute."

Claire opened her mouth to argue, but then changed her mind and turned to look at Sam, trying to stay calm.

"Good morning."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, you too."

"How come I didn't get a 'good morning'?" Dean asked in a mocking, hurt voice. "You'd think after a night of cuddling you'd be nicer to me."

"I was sleeping! I probably thought you were Johnny Depp," Claire blushed and ran to the bathroom.

"I don't buy that! I don't look like Johnny Depp!" Dean shouted. She could hear Sam chuckling.

When Claire came out of the bathroom, they stopped talking.

"So," she pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing," Dean took his shirt off and grabbed a clean one. Or at least Claire thought it was clean. She stared at him and of course, he smiled. "We're taking you home."

"Is it safe? I mean, I don't want to die," she rubbed her neck nervously. Sam checked his cell phone and shrugged.

"We can't stay here forever, and we're waiting on someone to let us know what's going on."

She got her phone and saw the 23 missed calls from Heather. "Oh, you're waiting on Cas?"

That seemed to alarm both Dean and Sam.

"Cas?" Sam said. "Claire, how do you-"

"You were talking about him or her last night," she said. "Who is he? Another hunter?"

"What else did you hear?" Dean's question came out as a demand and Claire frowned.

"Not much-" she was cut off when Dean threw a bottle to her direction and she caught it in the air. "What's this?"

"Drink that."

"What is it?" she repeated her question.

"Just drink that-"

"It's holy water," Sam cut him off. "It's harmless, I swear."

"Why am I drinking this?"

"Don't you ever do something without questioning it?"

"Didn't your mother tell you not to ingest anything strangers offered?" she asked back and it took her a second to realize she had said something wrong, by the look on Dean's face.

"Drink that or I'll force it down your throat," he said in a low tone, and she gulped down the water.

"There. Happy?"

"Very," Dean said and took the bottle back. Suddenly Sam started looking for something in his backpack. "Sammy?"

"I've an idea," he took a permanent marker from the bag and walked up to Claire.

"Um-what the hell?"

"Well, we can't be making you drink holy water all the time," Sam looked at her and got her arm. "I'm going to draw an anti-possession sign on your arm. Don't wash it, and if you see it's fading, let me know."

"Nice one, Sam!"

"My life used to be so simple," Claire sighed as Sam drew the sign on her arm and she fidgeted a little.

"Tickles," she muttered when Sam shot her a weird look and shook his head, smiling.

"So, this Cas..." she said."Who is he or she? Can he or she help me-us?"

Sam nodded. "Cas is a he and… he's a good friend of ours. If there's anyone who can help us, it's him."

"Oh, so he is a hunter?" she asked and Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"You could say that."

She bit her lip."Can I ask you something?" Sam nodded. "Last night, when the demon said others...what did it mean?"

Dean's jaw clenched. "That's what we're trying to find out," he said as Sam finished up the sign.

"Here you go," he said and Claire inspected the drawing.

"Huh..." she muttered."Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Are we taking you to your apartment?" Dean asked her as they left the room and made their way to the car.<p>

"Yeah, sure," she said absentmindedly.

"Are you doing okay?" Sam asked her and she shrugged.

"Who cares?"

They got in the car and suddenly, someone appeared next to her. She turned her gaze to the right and a man in a trench coat was staring at her curiously.

"Holy shit!" she jumped from her seat and the man cocked his head to the right.

"Hello."

"How-How the fuck did he appear out of nowhere?"

"Damn it, Cas-" Dean pulled over and both him and Sam turned around in their seats, Claire, on the other and started clawing at the door handle.

"How the- how did you- how did he do that?" she paused. "Wait a second, Cas? This is the man you've been waiting?"

Castiel didn't show any sign of hearing her. "Dean, the demons are looking for-"

Claire lowered her voice. "Is he a magician? Psychic? Wizard?" she asked Sam and Castiel frowned slightly.

"I don't understand the reason of her whispering," Castiel said and turned to her. "I'm no magician. I'm an ang-"

"Whoa, whoa, Cas!" Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You might not want to pull that card now."

Castiel nodded and Claire just looked at him horrified.

"Now tell us, what happened?"

"You know what guys, I can walk home," Claire opened the door of the Impala, and as soon as she was out, Castiel stood in front of her. "What the fuck?"

Castiel looked at her curiously. She felt that she was being pranked by them. _Am I on TV?_ She looked around her to try to find the hidden cameras, but she found nothing.

Dean and Sam got out of the car quickly. Claire immediately got closer to Dean and tried to use him as a shield.

"How many times have I told you that you can't do that, Cas! You creep people out!"

Claire held his arm tight for support. "This got to be a joke!"

Dean turned to look at her and gave her a faint smile. "He's one of us, he's a good guy. Cas means well," he turned to look at him. "Right?"

Cas frowned. "Yes, of course. Why would she think-"

Sam shook his head."She's shaking, Dean."

"Claire, seriously," Dean said in an assuring voice. "He's cool."

"He appeared out of nowhere! How does one do that?"

Dean heaved a sigh and gave up on trying to convince her, so he turned to Cas.

"You were saying something about demons?"

Castiel nodded his head. "There are some…rumors about demons trying to hunt a human down. I believe it is her."

For over a minute, no one talked. And then, Claire broke the silence with a hoarse voice.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

****Ms Artemis:Omg thank you soo much! I hope you'll like the following chapters as well:D

Nakis: Hahah, aww, thanks so so much!=) I hope we didn't make you wait that long:P


	5. Perceptions of the Real World

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=)_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p_**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ariadne. chanel and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you=)_**

* * *

><p>"Okay, just to be…you know, sure of the facts right here," Claire said, pacing back and forth. "There's a possibility that demons might be…after me."<p>

"Yes," Castiel said, his eyes focused on her.

"And, they are killing everyone on their way, but we don't know why."

"Yes."

"And you think I should drop everything, leave my job and practically my life, and come with you until we find a solution, and we kinda have no idea how long it'll take."

"Yes, you understood right."

"Cas-"

"Are you freaking insane?" Claire burst out. "I can't just leave everything and go all '_Into the Wild_' with you!"

"Listen, Claire-"

"Dean, can you even hear yourselves? I don't even know you, I can't- how on earth- did you really suggest-?"

"Is either that or you're dead," Cas flat out said without blinking. They didn't have time for nonsense, they needed to get on the road and find a way to stop the Apocalypse. "We're wasting time-"

"So I go with you or I die?"

"Claire," Sam walked up to her and she gulped. "We can't stay here, we need to go. Every second we stay here, the more dangerous everything becomes."

She couldn't say anything for over a minute, but then turned to look at Dean, heaving a deep sigh. "I need to find a credible excuse then." She muttered "I can't simply say that I'm leaving with two strangers and an imaginary being!"

Cas frowned. "I'm not a-"

"Yeah yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes and tried to imitate his deep voice. "_I'm an angel of the Lord_ or whatever!"

He looked like he didn't know how to respond that and said nothing. She crossed her arms and looked at the boys.

"So? Any ideas?"

"You need a break from your life and you're going to Australia or something," Dean shrugged and she glared at him. He smirked and winked. "You saw me, fell in love, and we got married?"

"Is he fucking kidding me?"

"C'mon, man, be serious," Sam ran a hand through his hair, looking tired.

"Fine, whatever," Dean shrugged. "Say you need some time alone after what happened to your grandmother."

Claire paused, that horrible sinking feeling appeared in her stomach again. "Right, but, you know…where will we go?"

"We'll take you somewhere safe," Sam said and Claire pulled at her hair.

"And where's that safe place?"

"We don't have time for this," Sam muttered, steering her towards the car. "We gotta get your stuff, and fast."

"I can't believe I'm seriously doing this," her eyes widened. "Wait! My job! How will I do my job while I'm running away from demons?" she paused. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever said, seriously."

"There's a demon army after you, and you're worried about your job?"

She gawked at him. "You might have a point there."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

They quickly got in the car and Dean drove towards her apartment.

"How about I give them a call?" Claire said nervously.

"I thought you wanted to talk to your family and friends," Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna deal with them right now."

Sam winced. "Well, just get what you need and we can get going."

"Right, and what do I need?" Dean chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't know, it's not a normal trip."

He looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "Nothing expensive, princess. Your clothes will likely get smeared with blood."

"Haha, so funny."

"I'm not kidding, Claire."

"You're not?" she turned to look at Sam. "He's not?"

Sam shifted in his seat. "Well..."

Claire sighed as Dean pulled over.

"Are you gonna come with me?" she asked. "I seriously don't want to face Heather alone."

"Hell no, I'm not going in there," Dean said and Sam glared at him.

"Oh come on dude, you saw what she was like last night!"

"She's not that bad, it was only because- well, she panicked and she's very...um, protective when it comes to me."

"Equals one crazy chick. I'm still not going."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I can go with you, come on."

Claire and Sam got out of the car and walked up to the entrance where the doorman smiled at Claire.

"Good morning, Miss Harper," the old man said and she nodded. They quickly walked to the elevator. Claire turned to look at Sam, who seemed to be very nervous. She opened her mouth to say something, but the doors opened and they walked into the elevator. She pressed her floor number and turned again to look at Sam.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me," she started playing with her hair nervously. "It'll be easier if we go together than if I go by myself and-"

"Claire, don't worry, I get it," Sam smiled and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" She smiled back. "I mean, she's so clingy and she doesn't get that even though we still live together that doesn't mean we are still in a relationship and"

"Wait, what?" Sam's eyebrows rose and his face changed into one of confusion.

They reached her floor and they walked out of the elevator.

"Let's talk about it later, okay?" he nodded, but then she stopped walking, turned around to look at him and he bumped into her. She blushed and took a couple of steps back. "Just don't say anything to your brother. I think that he would enjoy the thought _way_ too much."

Sam chuckled. "Yes, I think he would."

"Okay, here we go…" Claire muttered under her breath and opened the door. "Ehm-Heather? You home?"

There was a silence and she looked up at Sam, who looked on guard.

"Maybe she's not home?" Sam whispered hopefully and Claire nodded.

"Yeah maybe…" she said, and they walked into the apartment. "So, what am I taking with me?"

Sam shrugged and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I gotta know how I should prepare my luggage!"

Sam opened his mouth, but was cut off when someone else talked behind Claire.

"So this is the jerk you've left me for, then?"

Claire winced silently and turned around, to see Heather leaning towards kitchen door, with a glass in her hand.

"Heather," Claire said breathlessly. "Hi. I didn't know you were home!"

Heather didn't answer to that, she just glared at Sam. He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Claire, maybe I should-"

"Don't you dare move," she demanded through her clenched teeth and cleared her throat. "Heather I can…wait, I can't explain."

"What the hell happened last night?" Heather asked. "I've been trying to reach you the whole night!"

"My battery died-"

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm-" Claire stopped herself before she could say anything else. "Okay, you know what, we talked about it. Boundaries, remember?"

"Oh so, I don't deserve to know whether you've left me for him, or someone else?"

"Heather!"

"What?" she cried out, stomping on her foot. "First Jake, then him? Are you fucking serious?"

"Okay, I'm not-"

"You might want to be quiet now, Sam," Claire warned him and he shut up immediately.

"I think you should leave, _Sam_," Heather emphasized his name and Claire rolled her eyes.

"It's fucking annoying how you think that we're still together," Claire took a step closer to her. "Even if I was to leave with Sam because I fell madly in love with him, it wouldn't be your problem!"

Heather placed the glass on the counter and walked up to Claire.

"It's my problem because I still care for you," she tried to reach out to touch Claire, but she moved away.

"You're drunk and have no idea what you're saying," she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards her room. Sam followed her reluctantly. It wasn't like Claire wanted him to witness all that, but it simply happened.

Heather started sobbing when she saw Claire getting a suitcase. She opened her closet and showed Sam.

"What should I take?" Sam's eyes widened when he looked at her closet. It was immense.

"He's gay, then? I knew you wouldn't leave me for someone else!" Heather said still crying. Sam and Claire turned to her.

"He's not gay, now leave," she pushed her out of the room and closed the door. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam held his hands up, and walked into the closet.

"You have too many shoes," he said as he looked through her closet. "I don't know, Claire, get something comfortable."

Claire sighed. "You're definitely not gay."

Sam gawked at her. "Yeah, um...thanks?"

"And I'm sorry you had to witness it," she heaved a sigh and sat on the bed. "She still couldn't-move on…I mean I did- but..."

"Weren't you supposed to prepare your luggage?" Sam asked hopelessly and she nodded, then went to closet and started throwing her stuff into the luggage.

"So how did-you two...um-" Sam cleared his throat. "Why did you two-break up?"

"I met Jake, and... I don't know, we just fit...at least I thought we did at first," she raised her brows when she saw his glances. "I'm not a cheater, hello? I first broke up with her, then got together with him," she paused."I mean, it all happened in an hour actually, but still..." she looked at Sam hopefully.

"How many high heels should I take with me?"

Sam blinked a couple times. "None."

"What?"

"Claire, believe me, there won't be any place you can-"

Claire shook her head fervently "No no no, you don't understand...There's always a place I can wear heels."

"Not exactly."

She shook her head again and put a couple of high heels into the luggage. "I don't go anywhere without them."

Sam raised his brows, but didn't comment on that.

"You ready?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>When they walked out of the room, Heather wasn't in the apartment anymore, so they rushed out of there and got in the elevator right away.<p>

"Thank God," she said and leaned against the elevator's wall. "Are you now gonna tell me where we're going?"

"South Dakota," Sam ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"South Dakota, okay, not bad..." she nodded like trying to accept the fact that it wasn't New York anymore."At least it isn't another country, right?"

"Yes," Sam said silently and chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Claire snorted. "No."

They walked out of the elevator and left the building. Dean was leaning on the Impala waiting for them, and stood up straight when he saw them.

"Took you long enough," he looked at the suitcase and raised an eyebrow. "Moving?"

"Open the trunk," she said and he shook his head.

"That's gonna have to go in the backseat next to you," Dean said when Sam was already placing the suitcase in the backseat.

"Whatever, can we go?" Claire got in the backseat next to her suitcase and sighed. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

Dean started the car and grinned at her. "It won't be that bad, princess."

After four hours of traveling in the car, Claire was about to pass out of boredom. And it seemed like Dean was about to kill Claire.

"When will we eat something?" she asked, leaning towards the gap between Sam and Dean. "I'm hungry."

Dean heaved a sigh. "In an hour, Claire."

"An hour is so long!" she protested and poked Sam. "Tell him."

Dean glared at her. "Do you see any diners here?"

"Well-find one!"

"How on earth can I find one when there's none?"

She raised her brows. "Google or something?"

"Claire, I swear to God-"

"Okay okay!" she leaned back and crossed her arms, huffing.

"Well, why don't you tell me more about your job?"

Dean looked at her through rear mirror. "We hunt monsters."

There was a silence in the car and Claire shifted uncomfortably. "So...you had a bad school counselor then?"

"I didn't finish high school," Dean said and glared at Claire through the rear view mirror.

"Why are you so moody?"

Sam chuckled and looked at Dean.

"You're acting like a girl," Sam said.

Claire giggled and gasped when she saw a diner.

"Diner, diner, diner!" she pointed at the place and Dean sighed.

"Alright!" he pulled over and groaned. "Chicks, man."

"I can hear you, Dean.." she jumped out of the car and stretched out. "Ugh, I can finally feel my legs!"

"I can trade places with you," Sam said as they walked into the diner and sat down. After telling their orders to the waitress, Claire leaned back on her chair.

"So, who's in South Dakota?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glares.

"Our uncle," Sam said. "I think it'll be safe for you to stay there, at least until we figure out what we will do."

"Right," Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We will figure out though…right?"

Sam smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure we will, don't worry."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the newspaper to himself.

"I feel like I'm dreaming; that all this is not real…" Claire muttered to Sam as the waitress brought their food. "I mean, I'm on the road with totally two stranger guys. It doesn't happen in the real world!"

"Something tells me your perception of the real world is gonna change soon," Sam shrugged. "But like I said…I think you'll go back to your normal life as soon as possible, Cas is already-"

"Sam," Dean cut him off, handing him the newspaper. "Look at it."

Sam frowned and took the newspaper, his eyes skimming through the lines quickly. Claire tilted her head to the right, watching his expression turn grim.

"What?" she asked. "Is Brangelina getting divorced?"

Neither of the brothers answered her and she smiled to herself.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know! There was been another drug party…" when they didn't answer, she sat up straighter.

"A sex tape? I know it's a sex tape-"

"Do you think it's a shape shifter?" Sam cut her off and she gawked at them, jaw dropped.

"Wait a sec- what shape shifter? What is a shape shifter?"

"Looks like it," Dean said, not paying attention to her. "We should probably check it out."

"Is it a fantasy creature?"

"I'm gonna call Bobby, see if he got any leads."

"How can one shift their shape? What shape are we talking about?"

"Yeah, good idea, the town is probably half an hour of distance-"

"Guys!" Claire exclaimed and both of them looked at her as if they just realized she was still here. "What is a shape shifter?"

Dean raised his brows. "Shape shifters can change their form into another human being, and access the thoughts of said person, and usually screw up their lives. Most of them shed their skin, teeth, nails, anything you can think of while changing their shapes. They can be killed with silver bullets, or knife into the heart," he smirked when he saw Claire's expression.

"Welcome to our perception of the real world, princess," he left some cash on the table and stood up, Sam following suit.

"Wait-guys- what do you mean killing them?" Claire jumped on her feet when they left the diner. "Hey! Wait up for me!"

"C'mon, Claire! No time to waste," Sam called out and Claire took the last sip from her drink then ran after them.


	6. Irresponsible Behaviours

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter after like... 7 months? Wow:D so, we kept planning and planning stuff about the story, and... here we are! I hope you enjoy this chapter=)_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p_**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ximenah and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you=)_**

* * *

><p>The first two hours on the road went by in complete silence, besides the music coming from the speakers. When Claire's head started falling forward, and she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she curled up in the backseat. The seat felt cold at first, but then she covered herself with her coat, an arm tucked under her head.<p>

She had no idea for how long she had been sleeping, but when she was pulled away from her slumber by a rather loud whisper, she was pretty sure it wasn't even half an hour.

"All I'm saying is, do you have any freaking idea how hard it'll be?" she recognized Dean's voice.

"Shh!"

"Sam, we can't afford having her with us for the entire hunt!"

"I know that, Dean!" Sam whispered harshly. "But Bobby's place is about…8 hours away from the town and Cas told us-"

"We're gonna be her babysitters then?"

"Until we figure out what's going on!" Sam insisted. "Cas is already on it. I bet after a week from now, everything will be okay and she'll go home safely."

Dean let out a breath through clenched teeth.

"I don't like this," he announced after a minute of silence and Sam leaned back.

"Me neither. And you know what? I think she doesn't like it either. But it's what we're stuck with, man."

Silence fell upon them and Claire clenched her teeth, forcing herself to focus on the impala's rumble.

Soon enough, she fell back asleep. The next time she was woken up, it was already night time. She felt a hand on her knee that shook her gently and she opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Claire?" Sam's voice was gentle. "We are here."

Claire nodded and stretched out. She got out of the car, got her suitcase and then glared at the sketchy motel.

"Another one?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his duffle bag . "This is what we can afford, so this is where we are staying."

"You know, if money is any problem I can-"

"No," Dean cut her off. His tone was stern. "We don't need your money."

"You just need to get rid of me," Claire said softly and walked in the room where Sam had disappeared into seconds before.

Dean walked right behind her and slammed the door. "So you were listening to our conversation? You need to mind your business."

Sam walked out the bathroom and looked confused for a moment.

"I was in the same car as you two! And guess what! You don't have the softest voice on earth," Claire said as she threw her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She just wanted to get something comfortable to sleep on and forget about what she had heard.

"What's going on?" Sam stood next to his brother, looking curiously at a hurt Claire going through her clothes.

Claire and Dean completely ignored him. "You don't have to babysit me. I can take care of myself! I'm not stupid."

Dean laughed and ran a hand over his face. "Trust me, sweetheart. I don't want to babysit you and I wish we hadn't had the pleasure to meet you, but it happened and now we have no other choice! You sure as hell can't take care of yourself and I'm not gonna lose sleep over a stupid rich girl who got herself killed because she thought she could deal with demons."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Stop being a dick," he glared at his brother. "He doesn't mean-"

Claire finally found what she needed and sighed. She turned around and smiled politely at Sam.

"Don't worry, Sam," she took her shirt from her bag. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "It's not your fault that your brother is such an asshole."

"I'm not an-" Dean stopped talking when she walked into the bathroom and pushed the door but didn't close it shut.

"You're not an asshole? Yes, you are," she called out, taking her shirt off.

"I'm helping you!"

"But you don't want to!" Claire tried not to stomp on her foot like a little child.

"Claire, of course he-"

"No, Sam, you know what? I didn't want it to happen, so tell him to stop blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming you, I'm-" When Dean pushed open the bathroom door and went in, Claire was about to put on shorts. For couple seconds, she gawked at him.

"Dean! I'm changing!" she exclaimed and he shook his head, then walked out of the bathroom.

"You should've closed the door then!"

Her response was slamming the door. "You should've knocked!"

"Why the fuck would I knock on a semi-open door?"

"Okay, Dean- Claire, stop it, seriously," Sam jumped into conversation before Claire could respond. "What Dean means, is that-"

"Look, I get it, seriously," Claire walked out of the bathroom. "You don't want me with you, you think I'll somehow… slow you down while you-" she paused. "While you do whatever it is you usually do. But it's not easy for me either-"

"I know that." Sam said reassuringly and Claire shot a look to Dean.

"_He_ doesn't know that."

Dean snorted, shaking his head. "You really want to drag me into this argument, don't you?"

"No, all I'm saying, is that it isn't all rainbows for me either."

Dean looked from her to Sam, then grabbed his coat from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"This room is getting too estrogen filled for my taste. I'll grab something to drink," he said curtly and walked out of the room. Claire heaved a deep sigh.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Sam sat on the bed and got his computer. "We all are stressed out, so this was meant to happen sooner or later."

Claire nodded. "You're right."

"I just didn't expect it to happen sooner than later," he murmured, which earned him an annoyed look from Claire.

She felt like a burden and didn't know what to do, especially since she was tired and she had to share a bed with "the asshole", as she now called him in her head.

"There's no way," she whispered and Sam looked at her funny.

"What?"

"What?" Claire looked at him and realized that she had said it out loud. "Maybe it would be a good idea to get another room?"

"Claire, we already talked about it," he closed the laptop and she leaned against the wall.

"I know, but this is only making everyone more uncomfortable!"

"You can sleep with me-I mean, on my bed," Sam cleared his throat. She looked uncomfortable. It was weird enough that she was traveling with two complete strangers. Why did she have to sleep in the same bed as him? "I know what you're thinking. This is weird, but there's nothing we can do now."

Claire hesitated a little but nodded.

"Okay, sure, I'll share a bed with you," she sat on the bed next to him and he smiled.

"Good, then!" he got the laptop again and opened it. "I'm just gonna do some research and-"

When he looked at her, she was already lying on her side, facing him and sleeping. "Nevermind."

* * *

><p>When Claire opened her eyes, the first thing she realized was that she was alone in the bed. She frowned and sat up straighter, to see Dean on his own bed, and Sam slumped down on the chair, head resting on his arms sprawled on the table. He looked seriously uncomfortable and she got up from the bed with a sigh.<p>

"Sam?" she whispered, shaking him slowly. "Sam!"

"Huh?" he jumped up from his sleep, suddenly alert and his body relaxed again when he saw Claire.

"Oh, good morning," he said groggily and she smiled.

"Good morning. You- um… you left the bed?"

"Yeah, I-" he rubbed his eyes like a sleepy child. "I was researching the- you know, the deaths, to see if we can get any clue."

"All night?"

Sam checked his watch. "Only for a couple of hours." When Claire raised her brows, shooting him a questioning look, he shifted in his chair.

"You kick in your sleep," he muttered inaudibly and Claire's jaw drop.

"Oh gosh, was it why you couldn't- I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay," Sam assured her. "Actually I think I might have found something…Well, we gotta talk to the victims' families, but…"

Claire turned to look at Dean, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Is he still pissed at me?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, he was sleeping when I woke up at night."

She nodded. "Right.." she murmured and turned her attention to Sam's laptop. "Anything I can help you with?"

Sam smiled. "Don't think so, but thanks anyway."

After briefly chatting with Sam, Claire decided to take a shower and get ready before Dean woke up so she wouldn't case any more trouble.

When she got out of the shower, Dean was already awake, as she kinda expected, but still not ready. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair wet, it soaked the back of her shirt, but she didn't mind. Dean was reading something on Sam's laptop and didn't bother to acknowledge her, but she wasn't gonna have any of that.

"Good morning," Claire said softly, and he looked up, locking eyes with her.

"Hi."

Sam looked at them, back and forth, and cleared his throat.

"I need a shower," he stood from the chair, stretched out and walked to the bathroom.

"Real subtle, Sammy," Dean sat on the chair and continued reading.

Sam smiled. "I'm well known for that."

Claire sat on the bed and got her brush from her bag.

"Listen, Dean," he looked up at her again. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I got carried away and-"

"No worries. All is forgotten," he looked back at the screen.

Claire frowned. "But-"

"Hey, let's not talk about this, alright?" it came out harsher than he expected. He sighed. "Claire, I don't do feelings or apologies. I'm not Sam, so it's better if we just drop it and move on."

Dean smiled at her and she nodded.

"Yeah-sure! Okay," she placed her brush back in the bag and looked at him again. "Dean?"

He rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"We really need to figure out the sleeping arrangements," she crossed her arms. "Sam slept right there," she pointed at the table, "and I feel terrible."

"Huh."

"He says I kick when I'm sleeping!"

Dean chuckled and closed the laptop. "Sweetheart, you don't kick. He just doesn't want to sleep with you because he's gay."

Claire raised her eyebrows and her mouth fell open.

"Wait, no! He isn't!" she leaned forward a little. "Is he?"

"Apparently he is."

She looked at the closed door, then back at Dean.

"No, he is not," she announced and Dean grinned at her. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I work in the fashion business, Dean, I've learned how to tell if someone is gay," she paused. "Call it a...personal experience."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah," she said and sat down on the bed "Not to mention, I think he totally checked me out when we first met." She ignored how Dean's smile widened. "Anyways… Um, apart from the sleeping arrangements, what will we do today?"

"_We_, will go to talk the victims' family, and you'll stay here."

Claire's head shot up. "Come again?"

"You didn't think we'd take you with us to the crime scene, did you?" Dean asked, obviously surprised, and Claire raised her hands as if saying "Duh!"

"Nuh uh," Dean shook his head. "No friggin' way."

"Dean-"

"I said no."

"You can't leave me here, what if demons come again? Will you be able to carry this burden in your conscious? Do you know the crime rate in cheap little motels like these? If it's not the demons, some kind of killer can just- barge in and kill me just for the hell of it!" Claire fanned herself with her hand. "Or better yet, some dude could barge in and ask me to join him to have a threesome, I think someone was having sex in the next room in the middle of the night, and boy, did they sound kinky- Dean, are you listening to me?"

He messaged his temples. "Yeah."

Claire crossed her arms ."I'm an adult," she reminded him. "There's no way you can make me stay here."

Dean tilted his head to the right and Claire shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

><p>"Guys, come on, it's completely unnecessary!" Claire whined, watching them draw a big demon's trap around her. She was sitting on the floor, hugging a pillow over her stomach. "I swear I'll sit silently, you wouldn't even notice I was there!"<p>

"Yeah, I would," Dean muttered as he sprayed the paint and Claire huffed

"So what, I'll just sit here quietly until you come here? I'm not some kind of pet! I'll get bored."

"You'll be alive."

"I don't see the relation," She looked at Sam pleadingly but he just shook his head. She gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said. "I'll get your laptop, get in numerous porn sites and crash it. Just saying."

"Dean does that almost every week," Sam murmured as he straightened himself up, inspecting the drawing. "That should do it."

"Yeah. Now ," he approached Claire and placed a bag in her lap. "We've salted the windows, but just in case, keep it with you. Our numbers are on speed dial, call us if anything happens, and no matter what happens, do not leave this circle, or break it any way. Understood?" she nodded and he walked to the door. "Don't move, Claire, I mean it. Don't even scratch your nose!"

She wrinkled her nose and Sam shook his head.

"Don't," he said. "See you in an hour."

"But what if I need to-" He closed the door behind him and left her alone, sitting in the middle of a demon trap. " -pee."

Claire heaved a deep sigh and buried her face into her pillow.

"God damn it!" she yelled, the pillow muffling her scream and pulled her face away from the pillow.

"Fine," she said out loud. "Fine. I'm sure I can find something to…" she looked around. "Entertain myself."

Two hours later, she got bored of surfing through the internet on her phone and decided to text Sam.

_I'm hungry. Do you think they would bring my pizza into the trap?_

No answer. She shrugged and tried again

_Sam, red alarm! Dude, a unicorn just galloped into the room!_

A minute passed and there was still no answer.

_If the maid comes, can I tell her that I'm a virgin waiting to be sacrificed?_

Her phone beeped and she smiled, opening the message.

_Claire, please, we're in the middle of an investigation._

She rolled her eyes and texted Dean.

_If you need me, I'll be joining my threesome._

Her phone beeped again and she frowned when she saw the message.

_Cool, just make sure they don't break the trap_.

She huffed and placed the phone on the ground, resting her chin on her fist.

"We hunt demons they said, it'll be fun they said…" she muttered to herself and lied on her back, careful not to touch any part of the circle, then she turned her attention to the TV in the room.

"Great," she mumbled when she saw the remote on Sam's bed. She looked around, standing up and jumped out of the circle, grabbed the remote and reached into the circle again.

"Mission accomplished,yay," she smiled and switched it on.

When Sam and Dean came back, Claire was completely focused on the screen, just acknowledging them with a nod.

"Are you watching Dr. Sexy?"

"Shh!" Claire shushed him. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of it."

"Are you hungry?"

"Dr. Wang, you bitch…" she shook her head. "Can't she see that after Johnny Drake's death, she needs her space?"

"Dean, I think you just made a best friend," Sam grinned. "You hungry, Claire?"

"Food?" her head turned to them immediately. "Yes! Finally! Why were you so late, it felt like a lifetime! Let's go out!"

"It's like having a pet…" Dean quipped which caused Claire to glare at him.

"Ha ha," she mimicked and walked out of the trap, grabbing her purse. "So…did you find what you're looking for?"

" Yeah, shifters." Sam said.

"Plural?"

"Mm hm… It looks like they formed some kind of clan in here, but we're not sure," he said slowly. "It's not like shifters to get together like this. They're not werewolves."

"But we also found where they gather…" Dean added "Looks like they have this pub around here."

Claire raised her brows. "Why do I get the feeling we'll eat dinner in a pub?"

"Lucky guess," Dean winked at her and Claire gulped.

"Shifters… They don't- I mean, do they hurt people?"

"I don't think you're in their radar," Sam tried to calm her down. "And we'll be with you all the time, so don't worry."

"It's the first time I'll see a shifter, what do they look like?"

"Anyone," Dean answered curtly. "Come on, we're going."

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Claire whispered to Sam as they took their spots in a dark corner of the pub.<p>

"No one comes here but them at this day of the week," Dean muttered. "Or so the victim's sister says."

"But still, a gathering?" Sam asked Dean. "Something is off, dude."

Claire looked around, everyone in there seemed normal, at least from an outsider's viewpoint.

"And we're only here to observe," Dean reminded to him. "Claire, keep your head low, try not to attract any attention, alright?"

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

"You're staring at them!" Dean hissed and Claire pulled her glances from a guy guiltily.

"They look like normal humans, maybe you're making a mistake!"

"Seriously, what did you think shifters looked like?"

She shrugged. "Ditto from Pokemon?"

"What?"

"You know the pink- oh nevermind…" she waved a hand in the air. "So we'll just sit here and watch?"

"For now."

"Are we waiting for them to shift their shapes?"

"Nah, it's too public, even if it's just them…" Dean said. "We just gotta figure out why they-" he was cut off when the sound of a gun firing echoed in the room. Sam pulled Claire under the table as Dean pulled him. She looked up at the shooter, her heart beating in her throat, fear completely taking over her body.

The girl in the middle of the pub didn't seem to notice them going under the table, as she was too busy with shooting everyone in her view. One of the men attacked her, punching her in the face, but she held onto the chair, then picked it up and slammed it on the guy's head, then shot him when he lost his balance. When she heard someone cocking a gun behind her, she whirled around and grabbed his wrist, and snapped it, making him drop the gun. Two other people lunged at her but she did a flip, kicking one of them in the chest, then swung her fist to the other's face, but the guy caught her wrist and turned her around, making sure she couldn't move. She elbowed him right in the nose, then grabbed her gun from the floor and shot him before he could attack her.

"I'll be damned…" Dean said as Sam pulled his own gun. "Don't shoot her."

"You know her?"

"Oh yeah," he said and got out from under the table.

The girl sent the last one of the shifters to the ground, then, heard a gun cocking behind her. Still feeling the adrenaline roaring in her veins, she turned around and pointed the gun at the person standing behind her, only to see him doing the same.

When it occurred to her who it was, her eyes widened

"Dean?" she asked disbelievingly "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Juliet," Dean said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Would you mind lowering that?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**lax: **I'm gonna try writing them both, I hope I can manage it;) thank you so much for the review!

**Uni: **Thank you soo much for your support and review! I'm sorry for the late update btw:D I hope you liked this chapter! ;)


	7. Play With Fire

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=)_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p I also don't own the title of the chapter, or the name of the motels in this chapter:D _**

**_Ps: It's co-written with ximenah and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you=)_**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Claire was trying to remember the symptoms of a heart attack.<p>

Sam got out from under the table, straightening himself up, then looked around and knelt down again

"Claire?"

She raised her head from her arms and looked around, a sob rising from her chest. Everyone around her was dead

"Oh my God-"

"Okay, okay don't get hysterical-" Sam said softly "Claire-"

"She killed them?!"

"Claire, focus." Sam said "Breathe, okay? She's not gonna hurt you-" he turned to look at the pair who were now grinning at each other, talking "She's Dean's friend. I think."

"She killed people!"

"Shifters." Sam corrected her and she gulped

"Is it supposed to make it better?"

"No but.. are you gonna come out from under that thing?!" he helped her up "Easy…"

Claire held his arm very tight as they got closer, hiding behind him.

"Do you know her?"

Sam shook his head "Apparently he does." He said as they reached them.

"….haven't heard from you in years, where the hell have you been?!" Dean said and the girl smiled, shrugging mischievously.

"Here and there." She said and her eyes found Sam, arching a brow, then turned to Claire, who stepped to side from behind Sam.

"Oh- these are Claire and Sammy. Guys, it's Juliet."

"It's Sam." He corrected him quickly, but narrowed his eyes when he looked at her. Juliet quickly averted her glances and peeked at Claire from under her lashes, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Claire had gotten used to analyze a person's appearance when she first started business, but what caught her attention in the first place were the girl's eyes this time. They were wide and blue, a playful, yet eerie glint shining in them. Contrary to what all the dead bodies around her showed, she looked somehow completely innocent and indifferent to the situation, as if someone had just dropped her into middle of the diner, which made Claire even more uncomfortable.

"Y-You too…" Claire tried her hardest not to look at the bloodied knife in the girl's hand, or the gun.

"Nice to meet you too Sam." She shook hands with him, and Sam nodded

"You too-um, have we met before?"

Juliet thought for a second, then shook her head

"I don't think so." She said and looked around "Guys, I gotta burn this place before someone barges in, so.."

"Oh right." Dean said "See you outside?"

"Mm hm."

"Wait- burn it-?" Claire stammered as Sam pulled her out of the building. She followed Sam as they approached Impala, and Dean leaned his back to it with his arms crossed, a smile playing on his lips

"Who's she?" Sam asked and Dean turned his eyes to him

"Huh? A friend."

Sam raised his brows "A friend?" he repeated and Dean nodded

"What kind of a friend?"

Claire turned to look at him as well, the subject attracting her attention

"Um- a hunter friend."

"Huh." He said as Juliet walked out of the door, then lit a match and dropped it to the ground. While she walked towards them, the building behind her started to burn and she looked over her shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips

"Bad news, their leader wasn't here." She said, pouting slightly and Dean frowned

"Leader?"

"I've been following them for over a week, they formed a gang here." Juliet said, walking to her car and opening the trunk, placing her knife and gun into there, then took a towel and started wiping her hands. Claire tried not to look at the towel that got more red stains as she did so.

"Do you know why?"

Juliet shrugged "Why?" she repeated and tossed the towel, then closed the trunk.

"Because shifters usually don't form gangs, if they did it, there must be a reason." Sam said and she arched a brow, stealing a glance at Dean, then back at him

"I know that, I just don't care." She said silkily and Dean let out a chuckle

"We do, at least did, before you went all Terminator on them, Jules."

"Apparently their leader is still alive so I didn't take all the fun away from you."

"Fun?" Claire repeated "You-you call this fun?"

Juliet pulled her brows together "What is wrong with her?"

"Long story-"

"You just killed a bunch of people and you're acting like it was nothing!"

Juliet stared at her for a couple of seconds, then turned her glances to Dean "So you're babysitting?"

"Not really-" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"Yeah, you wanna take her?"

"Screw you, Dean."

"You're doing such a good job, I wouldn't want to ruin it." Juliet said sarcastically and turned around, raising her leg so that her foot was on the trunk, then she leaned over and pulled something from the bottom of her boots. Claire felt her stomach flip when she saw that it was a small knife.

"You're staying around?"

"Why, you have plans for me?"

A playful smirk pulled at Juliet's lips but she didn't comment on it. Claire gawked at Dean, Sam on the other hand, made a face.

"You haven't changed a bit, I see." She muttered "Where are you staying?"

"Motel Sundown."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few, I might as well give you the info I collected if we're working in the same case." She jumped into the car and drove off. Dean shot Sam and Claire a questioning look when he saw the way they were looking at him

"What?"

"Nothing." They both said and got into the car.

* * *

><p>When they got to the motel, Dean left to get some food and Sam took a shower, while Claire browsed through internet, still feeling shaky. The flashes of dead bodies went through her mind and she shook her head, trying to focus.<p>

"Hey Sam?" she called out when she couldn't hear the water running anymore

"Yeah?"he half opened the bathroom door and looked at her

"What was with the psycho chick?"

"No clue." He closed the door

"Is that what hunters do? Killing people?"

"Killing monsters." Sam called out "I know you can't see it that way, but look at it this way, a lot of monsters, including shifters hurt people, that's how we see there's a case in towns."

Claire rubbed her eyes, everything felt unreal. She turned to look at Sam when he left the bathroom, his tshirt still clinging to his damp body. She gulped and averted her eyes

"What if-"

"Every hunter has a different style." Sam answered her question before she could ask it. "I didn't like the way she hunts either but…"

Claire pulled at her hair nervously "I think she liked you."

He chuckled sheepishly "What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on, she practically purred when talking with you _'I know that but I just don't care'_…" Claire mimicked her voice and Sam smiled

"She was flirting with Dean."

"Dean flirts with everybody." _But me_, the thought came to her mind.

"My point." Sam said "Besides, have you seen them? She's Dean's type."

"What is his type?"

"Um…" Sam paused "Breathing women?"

Claire let out a hysterical laugh and Sam went along

"Do you think they have a past?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Because I missed gossiping, and you're the only one who happens to be in this room with me."

Sam heaved a sigh and shrugged "Maybe? I don't know. If they know each other from earlier…"

"He did say she was his friend?"

"Dean doesn't have many female friends that he didn't sleep with." Sam pointed out and Claire felt her stomach flip in an unpleasant way, for some reason.

"Oh."

"But she fights good, I'll give her that." Sam muttered "And she looks…"

"What?"

"Familiar. I could swear I've seen her before." As soon as he finished his sentence, the door opened and Dean walked in with food.

"Hey."

"Hey. We were just talking about you." Claire said and he raised his brows

"About…?"

Claire shrugged and Sam frowned, looking around

"That's weird…"

"What?"

"My watch…" he muttered and went to bathroom, then back to room "I can't find it."

"Maybe you dropped it somewhere." Claire shrugged and Dean chuckled, biting into his burger

"I don't think so. That would be Juliet."

"What?!"

"Well you were standing close to-" he paused "You might want to check your wallet, Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened and rushed to check his pants, only to let out a groan

"Tell your friend to get me my stuff back, Dean."

"She's coming here, you can tell her." Dean shrugged nonchalantly and Claire's jaw dropped

"Hunters steal?"

"Thieves steal." Dean said as she pulled her salad to herself "And she's a pro, so you might want to be on alert when she's around."

"She looks like a great person." Claire muttered sarcastically, then there was knock on the door. Sam walked to the door and opened it.

"Give me my stuff back."

Juliet looked up at him innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jules." Dean called out and she leaned to the door frame, her lips curved slightly, as if mocking him. The smile reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet…

"My wallet and watch, I want them back." Sam said sternly and she stared at him for a second, then shrugged

"Okay, since you're asking nicely." She said and turned around, motioning him to follow her. She strolled to her car, and opened the door, then opened the glove box and tossed them to him. He caught them in the air

"Thanks." He said coldly and put on his watch, then put his wallet into his pocket.

"Nothing personal." Juliet said sweetly and Sam shot her a curt smile, then pointed the gun at her. She raised her brows

"Kind of overreacting for a watch and a wallet, don't you agree?" she drew out the words, and Sam nodded slowly

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing in Stanford," Sam asked and the look of surprise flashed through her face for a second "Annie?"

Juliet closed her eyes for a second.

"_No, dude I told you- we have no intention of meeting this girl when you'll just dump her the next day!" Sam said and Brady laughed _

"_True that!"_

_Zach rolled his eyes "She's coming here anyway, jerks. And I'm telling you, she's-"_

"_How did you meet this girl again?"_

"_Her sister is studying here, and she got lost here while visiting her, and asked me the way-"_

"_And you took advantage of the poor girl?" Jessica offered and Sam pressed a kiss to her temple. _

"_And we hit it off!" Zach said and Rebecca made a face_

"_You've known her for two days, Zach."_

"_Still- Annie!" he waved to someone over Sam's shoulder and they all turned their heads to look. The girl waved back and walked towards them_

"_Dude- how old is she again?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Hi…" Annie said timidly when she reached there, pushing a stray of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Hey, meet my scumbag friends." _

"_Dude!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_You already saw Rebecca, it's Brady-"_

"_Hi."_

"_Jessica, and Sam."_

_Wide blue eyes stopped on him for a second, then she smiled, shaking hands with all of them_

"_It's very nice to meet all of you." She said as she sat down _

"_So, Zach was just telling us how you met."_

_She nodded "Your campus is like a labyrinth for me, Zach was kind enough to show me the way… I- I got lost in the way twice while coming here."_

"_It's actually not that complicated, you'll see." Jessica said warmly "What is your sister's major again?"_

"_Biology." _

"_And you?"_

"_My education is kinda complicated these days." She said apologetically as Sam put an arm around Jessica. Annie's phone started ringing and she grabbed it _

"_Sorry about that-" she muttered and answered it "Hi."_

_She paused as she listened to the other side and smiled "Yeah, I'm there right now." She said, biting her nails "Yeah-no- oh come on I-" she paused once again "When am I not?" she shrugged and listened for a couple of seconds "Okay, I'm gonna call you later. Bye." _

"_My sister." She said to Zach "Sorry again, what were we talking about? Um- you all study here then? Clever people."_

"_We have no idea how Zach got here though." Brady joked and he flipped him off _

"_We should probably go, I'm gonna show Annie around the campus."_

"_And his room.." Rebecca muttered and Sam raised his brows_

"_Nice to meet you again!" _

"_Yeah, you too!"_

"_We'll see you around Annie!"_

"_And hey, good luck with finding your way out." Sam joked and she smiled, looking at him_

"_You too." She said slowly, turned around and walked away._

"Dean was right, you really are smart…" she muttered, opening her eyes

"So your name is not Annie." Sam said, pointing the gun at her chest and she shook her head, that smug smile pulling at her lips once again, so different that Sam could hardly believe it was the same girl.

"And you don't have a sister in Stanford."

She raised her brows "It's your fault if you bought that trick."

"What were you doing there?"

The silence fell upon them

"Christo." Sam said, but her smile only widened

"Jesus Christ Almighty… Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name…" she trailed off "You got the point. I'm not a demon, Sam. I hunt them, not work for them."

"Then what were you doing in Stanford?"

"Change of scenery."

Sam cocked the gun and Juliet clicked her tongue

"I know a killer when I see one, and you wouldn't kill a human being."

"What were you doing in Stanford?" Sam asked again and Juliet stared at him, then to gun. She gulped and heaved a sigh, lowering her gaze to the ground, dropping her shoulders a little.

"I…" She said faintly when she raised her head again, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes, looking almost intimidated. Sam frowned slightly at the change, but before he could question it, she saw his confusion and lunged. She hit his hand to make the gun fly through the air, but Sam beat her to it, catching it in the air before she could. He pushed her back, making her stumble then grabbed her arm, flipped them around so that his body was pressing hers against the car, his arm against her neck, preventing her from moving an inch. She looked taken by surprise, taking fast breaths, and Sam could feel every part of her against him, how her every breath moved her chest. She gulped, gritting her teeth

"Tell me what you were doing there." Sam demanded lowly, his voice almost a growl and Juliet glared at him, then he stumbled back when she kicked his ankle. She regained her balance and jumped into air as soon as he attacked, swinging her legs around, making contact with his neck, and sending him to the ground. She landed on her feet then pounced on him, pressing the knife to his neck as soon as he pressed the gun to her stomach. For a couple of seconds, they stood like that, breathing hard onto each other, Juliet's dark hair tumbling forward around their faces, curtaining them. Her pupils were dilated in the dark, and Sam's eyes went to her lips that curved upwards slightly

"Food is getting cold." She said softly, then pulled the knife back, and got off of him. She beat the dust off of her clothes, turned around and walked to the room without a single glance back.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_**So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)**


	8. Cursed Fairytale

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=)_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p_**

****_Ps: It's co-written with ximenah and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you=)_****

* * *

><p>Claire had to beg Dean that night not to have her sleep in the same room as Juliet. No matter how much Dean had tried to convince her, she still couldn't see Juliet as a '<em>harmless<em>' person. So it left Dean and Juliet staying in the same room, while Claire slept in the same room as Sam.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Claire asked when Sam got out of the shower. He chuckled.

"I'm not taking that risk, but go ahead."

"What?"

Sam raised his brows. "Long story. Tell Dean to get ready though, we should go check on the leader before hunting him down."

She nodded and left the room. She tried to hear what was going on in the next room, but there seemed to be no voices, so she knocked on the door and stepped back.

A couple of seconds later, Dean opened the door, and Claire gawked at the sight of his naked chest. She gulped, trying to keep her eyes up.

"Sam- um-" she cleared her throat. "Sam told me to wake you up, he says you should get ready because the leader-"

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, walking back into the room and Claire took a look, arching her brows slightly when she saw the separate beds. Dean grabbed his shirt from the chair and put it on while Claire leaned on the doorframe, crossing her arms.

"Jules, wake up," Dean pulled the covers off of her, revealing her figure. Juliet let out a groan and buried her face into the pillow, curling up into a ball and mumbling something into the pillow. Dean grinned.

"Still not a morning person?"

No answer.

Dean grabbed his gun and tucked it into his waistband, then shook Juliet, which resulted in her pulling a knife from under her pillow and throwing it at the wall without lifting her head.

"Missed," Dean said calmly. "Listen, me and Sam are gonna track down the leader, keep an eye on Claire until we get back, okay?"

Claire's eyes widened and she waved her arms in order to attract Dean's attention, shaking her head fervently.

"And don't shoot her."

Juliet muttered something incoherent into her pillow.

"No stabbing either," Dean said. "Call me when you wake up." With that, he left the room, holding Claire's arm and dragging her out of there. Claire smacked his hand.

"Why did you do that?! I don't need anyone to babysit me, let alone a psychopathic killer-"

"She might be a little psycho, but she doesn't kill humans," Dean said patiently as they walked into Sam and Claire's room. "You ready, Sammy?"

"Yeah, where's Juliet?"

"Sleeping."

"Dean, I'm serious, you cannot leave me alone with her!"

"Claire," Dean said, in a tone that signaled he wasn't in the mood to argue. "She's a hunter, and we still don't know why demons are after you, so if something happens, she'd be able to handle it and fight them."

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill me first, that is!"

"She won't kill you," Dean repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Stay here, don't leave the room, okay?"

Without waiting for her answer, he walked out of the room with Sam, and Claire heard his hand slam against Juliet's door, yelling her to wake up.

"Great."

She crossed her arms and flung herself on the bed.

* * *

><p>Not too long after the brothers left, Claire heard someone knock on the door before opening it, and Juliet walked in, yawning.<p>

"Morning…"

"Good morning," Claire said, involuntarily pulling herself up on the bed and Juliet frowned slightly.

"Why do you look like you're about to scream? Dude, do I look that bad in the mornings?"

Check your wallet, check your watch, and repeat it in every five seconds…

"No reason," Claire said, as Juliet checked her watch.

"Are you hungry?"

Claire shrugged and Juliet pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, I'm starving, so we should go get some food. Come on, get dressed."

Claire stood up, and paused.

"Um- no offense-" she said. "But I'm not very comfortable with…you know, spending time with you."

Juliet raised her brows. "Why?"

"You killed people last night," Claire said deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I hadn't killed them, they would probably be killing or harming people right now, do you know how many people they hurt before I got here?"

Claire gulped, shifting her weight and Juliet snorted.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll go get myself something to eat, draw a salt circle and wait for me until I get back. Or don't, whatever, I don't give a shit."

Claire licked her lips, pulling at her hair. "If I come with you, are you gonna kill everyone and everything in your path?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "If we come across a monster, yeah. I don't understand why you're making it such a big deal, it's not like I'll attack you."

"You won't?"

"Why would I?" Juliet asked back. "You didn't do anything to me." She paused. "Yet." She added after a bit and Claire heaved a sigh, and then went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready and Juliet had made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Finally," she said when she saw her leaving the room. "Let's go."

They walked to her car and got in, then Juliet started the car. The ride went in complete silence, and they didn't make a sound until they sat down in a café and ordered.

"So…" Claire said slowly. "Dean said you were also a thief…"

Juliet's eyes shot up to her face. "Thief?" she repeated. "He said I was a _thief_?"

Claire shrugged slightly. "Well, you did steal Sam's wallet last night…"

"It was merely instinctive," Juliet shook her head slightly. "But of course, Dean has a tendency to…oversimplify stuff." She took a sip from her drink. "Theft is for amateurs. I'm a cat burglar."

"You break into houses?"

She smiled slightly, leaning forward. "Museums, galleries…"

"And you also hunt?"

"Mm hm. The other one is… well, it's more like a side job. My main job is hunting, but it hardly pays off, as you can guess and..." Juliet trailed off, a sly smile playing on her lips. "A girl's gotta eat."

"You steal artwork? Like famous-"

"I steal whatever the job requires," Juliet corrected her and Claire let out a soft oh.

"And hunting- did it-" she tried to put the questions into order. "How did you start hunting?"

A shadow crossed Juliet's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Let me do you a favor, blondie," she drew out the words. "Don't ask a hunter how or why they started hunting. It's usually a story that involves lots of blood and trauma."

"Oh," Claire said again. "And the- the theft thing?"

"When you're out there all by yourself, you have to learn some tricks to survive. I developed them, and it turned into more than just survival," she said calmly, then thanked the waitress when she brought the food to the table.

"How was your life before that?"

Juliet just glared at her and bit into her sandwich. "Why do you care?"

"I'm curious," Claire insisted. "I mean, I'm away from home and you're kind of the only person who answers my questions." She drank some water before she kept going. "I want to know how one picks this life, how it… how it happens."

Juliet shot her a curt smile, sipped her drink, and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"I accidentally killed my fish when I was seven," she said, looking her dead in the eye. "Caused my uncle's death when I was fifteen. At sixteen, I killed my first monster. A vampire, to be exact, at first he seemed nice but then he tried to do some stuff to me so I had to hurt him before he hurt me. I've been on the road since I was told that _If I wanted to kill myself I should make it quick_. My seventeenth birthday gift was a pair of handcuffs and a night in jail. I spent my eighteenth birthday tied to a chair with some guy standing over me, chanting in Latin in order to bring some kind of an ancient world Goddess. Nineteenth was spent in the hospital, so it's a little fuzzy. I haven't celebrated any for the last five years, though. I decided it was bad luck. My favorite color is green. Favorite fairytale character is Little Mermaid. Favorite fruit is strawberries. That's it. Summary of my life, now it's your turn."

Claire stared at her, with her mouth slightly open.

"Are you serious?"

She only nodded.

"And I thought I was messed up…"

"One more word about my past or how _messed up_ I am, and I'm going back to the motel and leaving you here for the demons to eat you up alive," she cut her off and Claire hesitated

"It's just- not normal for me," she chuckled bitterly. "Until a few days ago, the worst thing that could happen in my life would be some other designer using the same fabric as me or having a similar dress as mine."

Juliet gawked at her, then started laughing out loud.

"I can't believe I'm a hunter so that people can wear pretty dresses and avoid wearing the same one at a stupid party!" she clutched at her stomach and Claire felt like slapping her.

"This isn't funny Juliet!" she pulled her brows together. "I know it sounds superficial, but not all of us can go hunting monsters like you. Some people actually don't want to do psycho stuff for a living!"

Juliet narrowed her eyes, her smile fading away and she clicked her tongue, putting some cash on the table.

"Okay that's it, I'm bored of you," she stood up and walked out of the café, Claire following suit.

"No- okay I'm sorry!" she called out, running after her. "I'm a Taurus, my birthday is in May. I- I have a loving family. Black is my favorite color- I really love oversized rings!"

Juliet rolled her eyes, opening the door of her car and Claire got into car.

"I also love strawberries! See? We have something in common!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Juliet muttered, rubbing her eyes, and then Claire remembered something.

"Oh! I was a Greek goddess for Halloween last year! Does that count too?"

"Just shut up please?"

"And I know people see me as- I mean hunters so far see me as a spoiled little bitch, but my environment back in New York- it's just how I was raised, okay? Yeah, our lives aren't the same, but it doesn't give you the right to treat me like I'm an idiot! A lot of people in New York thought the same about me at first because I'm blonde and a designer, but they don't realize that I actually went to-"

"Oh boo hoo, I'm sure you've had it so rough, poor little rich girl, my heart cries for you," Juliet said calmly as she drove off and Claire leaned back, gritting her teeth.

"You know, you don't have to like me-"

"That's good because I don't."

"But don't make assumptions about me," Claire insisted. "Just because I'm not running around saving people from demons and monsters, doesn't mean I'm less important than you."

"No, but it does mean that you don't get to judge people just because you happened to be luckier than the rest of us, and it certainly means that you don't get to bitch about how hard your life is," Juliet almost hissed. "Some people have real problems while your biggest one is to pick the right fabric for a fucking dress, which means you wouldn't know a hard life even if it slapped you in the face, so don't try to act like you know so much about the real world, because seriously, Claire, you look ridiculous trying to do so."

Claire opened her mouth, but then closed it again, shaking her head, a small smile appearing in her face.

"You know, you should try to hide your jealousy better."

"And maybe you should try to be somebody that people actually care about."

Claire stared at her for a second. "I won't be sad when the cops finally arrest you, or a monster kills you."

"And I won't be sad when everyone forgets about you," Juliet said silkily, watching the road.

Claire gritted her teeth as Juliet pulled over in front of the motel. She pushed open the door and slammed it, walking into her room.

"You're so rude, did anyone ever tell you that?" she asked Juliet when she walked into the room and Juliet smiled. "Didn't anyone teach you manners?"

"And I should be offended because…?" she asked and Claire clenched her fists. "Luckily, I was never sent to a boarding school, like you, princess."

Claire frowned. "How do you-" Juliet laughed. "You know what? Forget it! You're a lost case."

"Takes one to know one."

"Just-" Claire waved her hands furiously. "Whatever. I'm not gonna keep this going with you. It's a waste of my time."

"Oh, but come on! I just started having fun," Juliet said mockingly, pouting. "Spoilsport."

Claire switched on the TV, ignoring her, and Juliet sat down on one of the beds, and then laid down, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"That's the one?" Sam asked as the man left the police station. "He seems angry."<p>

"How would you feel if someone killed everyone in your social circle?" Dean asked, grinning "We gotta make him talk before hunting him down, though. I'm wondering what's going on in this town."

Sam licked his lips, taking a deep breath as Dean kept his eyes on the target.

"What?" he asked without looking at him, and Sam thought for a second.

"This- Juliet chick…"

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with her?" Sam asked, not beating around the bush, and Dean turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Dean," Sam said. "How did you two met? How long have you known each other? Who is she?"

"Met her during a hunt," Dean said curtly, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "I've known her for some time, why does it matter?"

Sam raised his brows. "What's with this secrecy?"

"I'm not being secretive," Dean snapped. "Sorry if I'm not so eager to have a heart to heart conversation with you. We have a freaking apocalypse to stop, we have a shifter to hunt, a princess to keep alive and away from demons, and I'm not in the mood to talk about a hunter, who is helping us, when we've got bigger things to do."

Sam shut his eyes for a second.

Of course, the apocalypse that _he_ started. Although Dean didn't mention it, Sam knew he could hardly control himself, and that everything that had happened with Ruby and the demon blood still bothered him, which, by the way, was probably the understatement of year. Sam decided not to push it any further, but still, he had to ask what had been bugging him since the night before.

"She- um…I saw her in Stanford once," Sam said slowly. "Any ideas of what she might be doing there?"

Dean stole a glance at him and shrugged.

"No clue."

"Okay…" Sam muttered, not believing his brother. "But you're sure she can be trusted? We left Claire with her after all."

"Trust and Juliet can't exist in the same sentence, but Claire will be fine, don't worry."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Dean," he said "Should we…should we talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"The apocalypse," Sam started. "Everything that happened. You know the demon blood and-"

"No," Dean cut him off. "Keep your mind on the hunt, and that's all."

Sam let out a furious breath, signaling how the discussion wasn't over, and Dean looked out of the window, his eyes fixed on the leader of the shifters, but not seeing anything at all.

"_Don't do that again," Dean pointed at Juliet with his beer bottle when she got back from the bathroom. She leaned on the doorframe, rubbing her nose while Dean sat down on one of the beds._

"_Don't do what again, Prince Charming?"_

"_Pull that trick," Dean said sternly. "The ghost almost got to you."_

"_But you saved the damsel in distress, so good for you," she mocked him, and then walked to her bag, searching through her stuff._

_Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could've died, Juliet. It was a stupid and reckless move to-"_

"_I'm a hunter, the whole job definition is being reckless."_

"_You're not a hunter, you're just a seventeen year old girl who thinks hunting monsters is fun and obviously wants to get herself killed."_

"_How old were you when you first started hunting, oh the wise twenty three?"_

_Dean leaned back. "That's different."_

"_Right. You really should get over that age thing already, considering-"_

"_Juliet," Dean cut her off and she smiled, sitting next to him._

"_Yes, Dean?" she mimicked. "You honestly think giving me that speech will work?"_

_Dean eyed her up and down, frowning slightly, and let out a breath._

"_What the fuck did they do to you?"_

_Juliet shot him a look through her eyelashes. The classic "Juliet look" as he had gotten used to lately, mischievous with sorrow hidden safely behind. Dark blue locked to green, and she took his beer from his hand, taking a sip before he snatched it away from her._

"_Nothing," she shrugged. "I told you before. Some people don't have an excuse for being the way they are. They are just born with disaster running through their veins."_

He shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts.

"Let's go," he said to Sam, pushed open his door and walked towards the leader.

"Mr White?" Dean said, making the man turn around and look at them "It's special agent Bonham and special agent Copeland, from FBI." They flashed their badges "We would like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_**So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)**


	9. Chaos Surrounds You

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=) And as you can see, we have a cover image now! yay! :D thanks to ximenah for that;) _**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p Also, I don't own the title of the chapter! :) _**

****_Ps: It's co-written with ximenah and before you ask, we don't write Mary Sues, thank you=)_****

* * *

><p>When Juliet's phone rang, it was already dark outside and she and Claire were still giving each other silent treatment. Juliet grabbed it after shooting another glare at Claire, then answered it<p>

"Yeah?"

"Hey, how is everything going?" Dean's voice reached her ears

"Your princess is more boring than I thought, and I'm tired of playing the babysitter."

Claire turned her head to glare at her, but she only responded with a smile.

"Okay, we're done with the shifter, you ate anything?"

Juliet shrugged "Nope. Where are you?"

Dean gave her the address to another bar, not very far from the one she had burned, and she nodded

"Okay, got it. Can I let the Park Avenue Princess starve here?"

"Screw you." Claire spat and Dean laughed

"Nope. Bring her too."

Juliet pouted, then hung up.

"Lets go." She said to Claire, but she didn't move an inch. Juliet rolled her eyes

"Hello?"

"I'll order, you can go." Claire said, with her nose in the air and Juliet arched a brow, leaning on her hip

"As tempting as it is, no." she said "You can't be alone whether you like it or not, or else demons will come for you."

"And wouldn't you like that…"

"I would." Juliet shrugged "But we're not sure how important you are, so it's better not to take that risk."

"How important I am?" Claire repeated in disgust "And if I'm not important, like you said?"

"Then I honestly don't care what happens to you." Juliet dead panned "Come on, get up."

Claire let out a huff of annoyance, and stood up, grabbing her purse. She got out of the room, slamming the door behind as Juliet grabbed her phone and tucked it into her shorts. She snorted, shaking her head slightly and opened the door, then got out of the room as well.

"Seriously, aren't hunters supposed to care for human life and want to protect the people and- and- try to make the world a better place?" Claire burst out and Juliet gave her a sideways glance as they got into the car and she started it.

"Yes. We also wear red capes and our underwear outside our pants."

Claire glared at her "No, really. If you don't care about people, why do you bother saving them? Why wouldn't you just stick with theft?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?" Claire shot back and Juliet rolled her eyes,

"Listen, blondie-"

"I have a name."

"Whatever, Claire." Juliet said impatiently "I don't know what your savior fantasy works like, but let me tell you something, so that you won't get disappointed in the end. Hunters aren't superheroes, they don't do stuff out of the goodness in their heart or simply because they like you."

"But Sam said they save people-"

"Hunters become hunters because it's the easier way to destroy them." Juliet pointed out "They are too proud to kill themselves, and they need someone else to do it, whether they realize it or not. Also, they are too angry to do it peacefully, so they want to drag someone down along with them. So deep down, they're just suicidal people with guns and cool weapons."

Claire shook her head fervently "You're wrong." She said "Sam and Dean aren't like that."

Juliet let out a laugh "Oh you trust them?" she asked "Right… Which one is it?"

"What?"

"Which one of them you're ogling at?" she asked and Claire felt her stomach flip, then leaned an arm to car window, eyes fixed on the road.

"There's nothing like that- why-why would you think that?"

"You seem like a person who trusts people she likes." Juliet shrugged "Don't. I mean it, don't."

"Don't trust them?"

"Don't expect anything from them, and don't get used to them being around, or you being around them."

"There's nothing like that." Claire repeated. "But I think there's nothing wrong with trusting people."

A silence fell upon the car and Claire shifted in her spot

"You can't be trusted either then?" she asked, trying to distract her from the other subject and Juliet shrugged

"I look out for myself before anything and anyone else, just like any other person."

"I don't think I'm like that." Claire said softly and Juliet raised her brows

"Of course you are, you just haven't found the opportunity to see it."

"No I don't think…" Claire shook her head "I think I'd look out for my mom and grandma-" she gulped "And some of my friends, if I found the opportunity, like you said."

"So if there was a gun pointed at your head and one of your friend's head, lets say…" Juliet said "You'd tell the guy to shoot you and not them?"

The face of her best friend flashed in Claire's mind, amazing greenish blue eyes and black curly hair. She found herself smiling softly at how much she had missed him already, and shook her head

"I would."

Juliet heaved a sigh as she pulled over "Normal people are so weird."

"_You_ call me weird?" Claire asked, dumbfounded when Juliet got out of the car, and she followed suit. "Excuse me but you're the last person who can call people weird."

"Fair enough." Juliet shrugged as they walked into the diner "But at least I'm not so eager to sacrifice myself for people and shit."

"You hunt monsters for living so that you can save people!"

Juliet threw her head back, letting out a groan "You just don't listen to people at all, do you?"

"No I'm really trying to figure out your logic-"

"I don't have a logic." Juliet deadpanned while walking towards Dean and Sam, then sat down "Hey, how was the leader?"

Dean shrugged "Not bad."

"How are you?" Claire asked them and Sam smiled at her

"Good, you?"

"Hungry." She said, still eyeing Juliet "So did you track down the leader?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then Dean nodded

"Yeah, we did."

Juliet smirked, leaning back, throwing her arm over the back of the chair

"And?" Claire asked and Sam cleared his throat

"Well we're still… ehm, figuring out."

"They gave the shifter to a farm." Juliet stated, inspecting her nails "Where he can run as much as he likes and will be very happy-"

"Juliet."

"Oh I'm sorry, were we gonna use the _'he ran away'_ lie?" She asked and Dean shot her a look. Claire turned to look at Sam

"What does it mean?"

"Nothing." Sam said quickly "Come on, we should order."

"No, what did she mean?"

Juliet rolled her eyes as it dawned on Claire

"Guys you didn't-?" she stammered "You didn't- kill him, right?"

"Of course not." Sam said, looking her in the eye "Contrary to what Juliet thinks, we don't just kill people like that."

"Oh, that's rich…" Juliet said, with a smile on her lips "So if the shifter-"

"You should order." Dean announced and Juliet heaved a sigh while Claire shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not feeling as hungry as before. Dean signaled at waitress and she approached them, then took their orders and walked away. They all sat in silence until the waitress brought their food.

"School." Claire said all of a sudden and they all turned to her

"Um- what?"

"School." Claire repeated, looking at Sam now "Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Word association?"

"I need to know what kind of people I am travelling with. School."

"Um- okay, normal."

"Are you performing- is she performing a psychology test on us?"

Dean shrugged as Juliet looked interested now, sipping her beer and sitting up straighter

"Fate."

"Will." Sam's answer was quick and Dean toasted

"Death."

"Consequence."

"Money."

"Fraud."

"Okay um…" Claire thought harder "Possession."

"Demon." All three hunters answered at the same time and Claire hmmed

"Domination."

Sam chuckled "Um-Bed."

Claire's eyes widened while a mischievous smile pulled at Juliet's lips. Dean made a face

"Did not need to know that."

"Did need to know that." Juliet muttered, swirling the liquid in the beer in circular moves. Claire gulped

"Okay, um…Victim."

"Witness."

"Permanent."

"Impala." Sam said, without missing a beat and Claire nodded slowly

"Okay then…" she turned to Dean, who shook his head fervently

"I'm not interested in psychology crap."

"I am." Juliet said, taking another sip from her beer "Hit me Freud."

Claire frowned slightly "Alright… House."

"Boring."

"Gun?"

"Hunt."

"Death."

Juliet shrugged "Job."

"Morals."

"Lie."

"Why am I not surprised…" Dean muttered as Claire thought for a while

"Name."

"Fake." Juliet said quickly

"Affection."

"Con."

"Friends."

"Liability."

"Um…Trust?"

Juliet thought for a second, chewing her bite "Weapons."

"Tie."

She grinned "Bedroom."

"Oh come on!" Claire said "Seriously?"

"You told me to say the first thing." Juliet shrugged

"Jewelry."

"Spandex."

"Spandex?" Claire repeated and Juliet nodded

"I wear spandex while stealing jewelry, it's more comfortable and functional." she said "Your diagnosis?"

"He has kinks, you have kinks and issues."

Juliet huhed

"Sounds about right."

* * *

><p>The rest of the dinner went in silence, and Claire forced her mind to be distracted from the shifter subject until they finished their meals. As soon as they got to motel, Juliet went to her room, dialing a number and Sam, Dean and Claire went to the room beside.<p>

Sam opened his laptop almost immediately and frowned, typing something. Dean looked at him, sitting down onto the other bed,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said almost too quickly and Claire raised her head

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going on another hunt from here?"

"We are going on a hunt, after we drop you at our uncle's." he answered, and Claire frowned

"Won't you stay there with me?"

"We have stuff to do, Claire."

"And the angel of the lord in the trenchcoat?"

"He has his job on the clouds." Dean waved a hand in the air and Claire rubbed her eyes

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it is a hunt." Dean answered, as if explaining a toddler one plus one equals two. "Not exactly your area of expertise or interest."

"Well, is Juliet coming with you?"

Dean frowned slightly "I don't think so, why?"

Claire only shrugged, Juliet's words echoing in her mind

"Y-you are trying to find out though, right?" she asked "About what's happening, and what they want from-from me."

Dean shot her a look "Yes."

"Oh okay… It's just that, if you're taking a job, I thought you could-"

"We won't be distracted and forget you at Bobby's, no worries." Dean grinned and Claire let a smile pull at her lips

"Yeah okay."

Juliet walked inside, still focused on her phone, and sat down next to Dean

"Move over."

"To where, Juliet, there's no room!"

Juliet huffed and pushed him, trying to make him move and Dean grunted something under his breath

"I heard that."

"Good." He retorted "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Nicer view." Juliet said sarcastically, crossing her legs on the bed "What is college boy doing?"

"Looking through your criminal record." Sam stated and Juliet's smile faded slightly, her eyes narrowing

"Hacking into systems." She said slowly "Aren't you a cute stalker…"

"You have a criminal record?" Claire turned to Sam from Juliet "And wait- Sam, you can go to prison for that."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she received an_ 'are-you-retarded_' look from the each hunter in the room and shifted in her spot

"Um- you- you have a criminal record?"

"Can you blame me for not trusting you?" Sam asked, looking Juliet dead in the eye "Your rap sheet is probably taller than you."

"You're jealous?" She smirked "You know what they say, it's not the size that matters…"

"Juliet Maya Sloan." Sam said, stealing a short glance at his laptop "Or Olivia Turner. Emilia Morgan. Sylvia Flores. Viola Williams. Loved the Shakespearean first name tradition by the way."

"I'm just classy like that."

"It's pretty impressive." Sam said "Burglary, drugs, public indecency, theft, forgery, offensive weapons, assault… And of course, murder."

Juliet exchanged glances with Dean, then turned to Sam

"Troubled youth."

"Murder?!" Claire said and Juliet shrugged

"Before I got good enough not to leave anything behind…" she trailed off "Did any of your girlfriends ever told you you're kind of obsessive?"

Sam shot her a look and she smiled softly

"Lets check your background, though." She said and stood up from the bed, and walked towards him like a cat, approaching her prey "Samuel Winchester. Born in 2 May 1983, Lawrence Kansas." She stole a quick glance at Dean before she turned to Sam "Left his family to go to college and have a normal life, but then dropped out and returned to the business. Very skillful in hand to hand combat, also possesses some…" she eyed him up and down "Talents. Usually carries a Taurus PT92 9 mm. Likes to be in control in bed. Prefers salad as dinner. Likes Bruce Lee movies- well I'm getting off the subject. Crimes are breaking and entering, credit card fraud, grave desecration, assault, and murder, of course."

"How did you-?"

"But I saved the masterpiece part to last. The man who let Lucifer out of cage and started the apocalypse."

His eyes widened and Claire's head snapped up. Dean on the other hand, shut his eyes for a second.

"Lucifer?" Claire stammered "Wait-As in-"

"As in the devil? Oh no, see, Sam named his pet after him, and forgot to lock the cage again-"

"Jules." Dean said warningly, but Juliet just smiled, looking Sam dead in the eye.

"What apocalypse is she talking about?" Claire asked, her heart beat getting faster.

Juliet let out a laugh, not pulling her gaze off of Sam "What? You think you're the only one with super detective skills?"

"Wh-how-" Sam frowned slightly "There's an explanation."

"Mm hm, I gathered that much. Bad friends?" she pouted and Sam gulped

"How did you know?"

"People talk." She shrugged as Claire gulped, getting on her feet

"What apocalypse are you talking about?" she asked again, her voice trembling and Dean heaved a sigh

"It's a little complicated-"

"We're trying to stop it."

Juliet chuckled "Good luck with that." She said, patting his shoulder but as soon as she took a step, Sam stopped her

"You seem surprisingly calm about this."

Juliet looked up at him mischievously, a small smile pulling at her lips

"I believe there is goodness in every person's heart." She mocked him, earning a snort from both of the brothers

"What apocalypse are we talking about?!" Claire exclaimed "Wh- how- did she say you started the apocalypse?! The real apocalypse?! Who are you people?!"

Juliet rolled her eyes "And I'm out. Have fun with your hysterical princess, good night."

With that, she walked out of the room, and left them alone with Claire, who was breathing heavily and looked ready to run away. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose

"It's official, I'm going to kill her."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_**So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)**


	10. The Darker Days Of Me And Him

**_A.N: Heyy, here's the new chapter! Thank you all for your support=) I hope you all will like this one, and don't forget to review please=)_**

**_Spoilers: Starts from season 5_**

**_Pairings: Sam/OC Dean/OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Supernatural belongs to genius Eric Kripke and CW and any resemblance between OC's and real persons, living, dead, living dead, monsters etc is completely coincidental. :p I also don't own the title of the chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Claire took a step back, trying to put as much distance as it was possible between her and the brothers. Sam heaved a sigh<p>

"I won't- we won't hurt you."

"You're a part of freaky satanist cult, aren't you?! God, I should've run away the moment you suggested I should come with you!"

"What?!"

"No, we're not- listen, just calm down and we will talk, okay?" Sam said, trying to relax her but she just gulped, ready to run away. They were between her and the door.

"Claire, what Juliet said was-"

"A lie." Dean said quickly but Sam shook his head

"No, it wasn't, but there's an explanation."

"Damn it Sam!"

"Dean, she needs the truth to trust us."

"No shit I need the truth!" Claire exclaimed "The apocalypse is happening?! And you started it?! What kind of a person does that?!"

"A mislead one." Sam said, licking his lips nervously "Listen, the demons- um, you know how they are, right?"

Claire didn't answer

"Okay, um… I would never do that, okay? But I- I made a mistake, and I'm doing everything I can to fix this."

"Fix this?!" Claire repeated "How can you fix this?!"

"We're finding a way, trust me."

Claire raised her brows "Trust you?" she repeated again "You're joking me right?!"

Dean shook his head slightly "You take this." He said and left the room. Still furious, he looked around to see Juliet, sitting on the hood of her car, elbows on her knees, looking ahead.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, approaching her "Do you enjoy it or something?"

"Nah, I enjoy it." Juliet shrugged and Dean gritted his teeth

"It's not a game, Juliet."

"I could tell you the same." She said "You honestly believe you can stop this? You got much more naïve than when I first met you."

Dean just raised a brow and eyed her up and down

"What are you up to?"

"What?" Juliet looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Dean let out a laugh

"You don't fool me, doll. Why are you here?"

"Maybe I felt like seeing you."

Dean snorted "Right. Try again."

"You don't trust me?" Juliet pouted and Dean shook his head

"Not at all. Why are you here?"

"I was bored, I thought I could tag along now that I bumped into you." Juliet shrugged

"Yeah, what's the ulterior move?"Dean said rather sternly now, looking her dead in the eye. Juliet exchanged glares with him for a couple of seconds, then clicked her tongue and averted her eyes

"You're going to Bobby to drop the princess, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He possesses something that I… need." Juliet said slowly and Dean frowned

"Like what?"

Juliet just looked at him with a smile on her lips

"You won't tell me huh?"

She didn't answer

"Are you in trouble?"

"Always."

"Seriously." Dean insisted "What do you need?"

Juliet shrugged slightly "Nothing for you to worry about, prince charming." She slapped him on the arm "I think you should go and check what your apocalypse starting brother and princess are up to."

"Juliet." Dean said "Tell me, maybe I can help."

"I told you before, you can't help everyone." She said and jumped from the hood "And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"He recognized me." Juliet said, nodding towards the motel "From Stanford."

"I know, he told me." Dean nodded "And you didn't…?"

Juliet shook her head fervently "And you didn't either?"

Dean shrugged slightly "Nah."

"Okay, cool." She said "I'm going back to room, and you can go and play the _'Calm down I got this shit_' guy with Claire and Sam."

"And you won't help me."

"I'm useless with hysterical people." Juliet said with a little dismissing wave of a hand "Good luck with that."

She walked to her room, leaving Dean there. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath

"Fucking great…" he muttered, then walked to the room. When he opened the door, he saw a view completely opposed to what he had expected, instead of a screaming Claire, both Sam and Claire were sitting down on their own beds, and Sam was speaking while Claire was listening silently

"And it was the most idiotic thing I could do, but I actually thought she was telling the truth and that I could stop it." Sam said "I mean… it backfired so bad but…"

"Apparently." Claire said silently "So what now?"

"Well now…" Sam took a deep breath "Cas is going to help us, and there's no way of… fixing the seals, but we're looking for some other ways… Claire believe me, I wouldn't- I won't let the world end because of me."

Claire opened her mouth and then saw Dean out of the corner of her eye. Dean crossed his arms and looked at Sam

"Dude you're like _Hysterical Whisperer_."

"Oh you're hilarious." Claire said "Where's your psychopath?"

"She's not a- nevermind." Dean said "Is everything fine here?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm probably too shocked to actually give a reaction?"

"Shock is better than hysteria." Dean pointed out and Claire rolled her eyes. Sam rubbed the back of his neck

"Dean- is,um- is Juliet outside?"

"In the room." Dean said "Why?"

"I wanna talk to her."

"Why?" Both Dean and Claire asked at the same time and Sam raised his brows

"I gotta explain, you know, she probably sees me as the bad guy here, maybe if I can explain-"

"Sam, Juliet sees everyone as the bad guy."

"Besides she'd probably stab you." Claire said helpfully "Seriously, I- I think you should just let her think what she wants to think."

Sam shook his head "Nah, I'll be fine. If I don't explain it she'll probably assume I did it on purpose and doing nothing in order to stop it." He said and left the room, leaving Claire and Dean by themselves

"So…"

"So…" Claire echoed and Dean eyed her

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Well I'm… weirded out."

"Understandable." Dean stated "You're not gonna start screaming right?"

Claire raised her brows "Um...I don't think so."

"Cool."

Juliet turned her head when someone knocked on the door. She frowned, her hand going to the back of her jeans to get her gun

"Come in?"

Sam peeked his head inside, making her let out a breath

"Oh it's you." She said "What happened?"

"Can I-?"

"Sure." She said, crossing her arms as Sam walked inside "Is your princess having a fit?"

"No she- um, she calmed down."

"Just like that?" Juliet asked "I thought she'd take longer."

"Thought or hoped?"

Juliet hmmed, shrugging "Both."

"Listen…" Sam cleared his throat , rubbing the back of his neck "It's-um… I talked to Claire, and I thought I should talk with you too-"

"Why?"

"So that you can understand I didn't wake up some day and say '_Today I feel like ending the world_'?" Sam said and Juliet arched a brow

"Listen, Stanford, I'm sure you're a pretty nice guy deep deep inside, but I'm not interested in excuses, okay? Your intentions or whatever… They don't matter. You brought the end of the world, and fucked everyone up. No offense."

"I thought I was saving the world."

"Talk about misjudgement."

"No I-" Sam took a deep breath "I really thought I was-"

"Who was she?"

Sam paused "What?"

"The girl who tricked you into it. Who was she?"

Sam narrowed his eyes "How did you-?"

She snorted "I know enough about manipulating people. _Cherchez la femme._"

"What?"

"Look for the woman. Don't they teach you French terms in Stanford?" she tilted her head to the right "So?"

Sam's jaw clenched "A demon." He muttered. So far, he had tried not to think about it, and he sure as hell didn't feel like starting to talk to her about it.

"You trusted a demon?" Juliet mocked him and he shut his eyes for a second, only to open them again, demanding himself to stay calm.

"Listen, it's not our subject-"

"I thought you were here to talk about it."

"Not how, but why I started it." Sam corrected her and Juliet rolled her eyes

"Yeah you don't look like the type to sacrifice goats and yell _All hail Lucifer_."

He shot her a look and her grin faltered slightly

"Stanford, lets be honest, you're just here to ease your guilt, not to explain me stuff."

"And you think I don't deserve to ease my guilt."

"No I think you came to the wrong person. I can't help you with that when I don't know what feeling guilty feels like."

Sam let a smile pull at his lips "You're a good liar." He said "Okay. Just… just know that I truly thought I was helping the world, not ending it. And that I'll stop it."

Juliet shifted her weight, unlocking her arms, but stayed silent. Sam walked to the door and opened it, then took a step outside.

"College boy?"

He turned around "Yeah?"

"Make sure you watch your back." Juliet leaned to the door frame "There are lots of people who would like to take revenge of the world."

"Are you one of them?" Sam found himself asking and Juliet shot him a wide eyed innocent look, a small smile appearing on her lips

"Good night, Stanford."

She shut to door to his face and let out a breath, rubbing her face

"Keep it together." She muttered to herself, and walked to the bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm not comfortable with this." Claire said as she climbed into Juliet's car and she rolled her eyes<p>

"Join the club."

"You might kill me because you feel like it."

"Nah, you're good. Right now I'm planning to kill Dean." Juliet said as she started driving "So what, they kicked you out of Impala because they needed to talk?"

"You'd think they're a married couple."

"They practically are. Minus sex-" Juliet made a face "Ugh, I feel dirty for even mentioning it."

"My imagination hates you right now." Claire said, leaning her arm to the window "Hey, what Sam read in your record… Are they true?"

"Yes."

"Including murder?"

"I don't jump out of shadows and kill harmless good people." Juliet stated, keeping her eyes on the road "As much as you think otherwise, there are bad guys in the world too."

Claire frowned "I do know there are bad guys."

"You don't know how bad." Juliet said "I kill people who want to hurt me. Or hurt other people."

"What, you're Robin Hood of the killers?" Claire mocked "That's not an excuse for murder."

Juliet shrugged

"And burglary?"

"You knew that already."

"Drugs?"

A shadow crossed Juliet's eyes as she clenched her jaw "Not anymore, if you're wondering."

"But drugs numb you."

"I wanted to be numb."

"I thought hunters were supposed to be on alert all the time." Claire sat up straighter to focus on her

"They do." Juliet said "I had people to have my back. At first, there was another hunter until I grasped the whole thing, and then…" she fell silent and Claire tilted her head to the right

"And then?"

"And then there was Dean." Juliet said and Claire's eyes widened, then she looked at Impala, riding in front of them.

"What- Dean-?"

"Oh he never used it," Juliet shook her head "But he'd give me hell about it."

"Oh." Claire said, her heart skipping a beat for some reason. "So you were close?"

"You could say that."

Claire tried to put the questions in her head into an order and opened her mouth to ask, but then closed it again. She heaved a sigh then kept watching the road

_None of my business…_ she thought to herself _No use asking._

The rest of the road went in silence until Impala pulled over, Juliet stopping the car seconds later as well. She got out of the car and ran right to the door while Claire approached Sam and Dean, looking around.

"Singer Auto Salvage." She read out loud "Why are we here?"

"Our uncle." Sam said "Juliet knows Bobby?"

"Mm hm." Dean said as Bobby opened the door.

"Dean brought a girl with him and he is gonna ask you to be the godfather of the baby." Juliet pointed at them over her shoulder with her thumb

"What?!" Bobby pushed Juliet to the side and walked to Impala.

"Hi Bobby, this is- ouch!" Dean started but Bobby hit him on the back of head

"Idjit! You finally got a girl pregnant!"

Claire stood next to the car, looking confused

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Dean immediately turned to look at Juliet, who was trying her hardest not to laugh

"Bobby, this is Claire Harper, the girl from New York!" Dean said, glaring at Juliet. Claire stretched out her hand and Bobby shook it firmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr Singer."

"You told him I knocked her up?!" Dean asked and Juliet let out a laugh

"Matter of time, at least he won't be so surprised when that happens."

"Juliet!" Bobby said and she slumped her shoulders, shooting them an innocent look

"Fine, fine, geez." She said and turned to walk into house

"Don't steal anything!" Dean and Bobby called out at the same time and she rolled her eyes, then walked inside, with them following suit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N2: <strong>_**So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)**


End file.
